You'll Change
by KRKCxForever
Summary: Summary: Marluxia is abducted by his neighbor Saix. The more time that he is forced to stay with him...the more that he is possibly falling in love with him? Pairing: SaiMar, MarVex, and a small amount of SaiMarVex along with XemMarVex
1. You'll Change

You'll Change- A Terrible Beginning

Summary: Marluxia is abducted by his neighbor Saïx. The more time that he is forced to stay with him...the more that he is possibly falling in love with him?

Pairing: SaiMar, MarVex, and a small amount of SaiMarVex along with XemMarVex

Warning, if you don't like the following then hit the back button right now! The items are: Rape, Abuse, Whore Houses, Kidnapping, Crying, Torture, Sex Toys, and other disturbing items.

Marluxia knew little to nothing about house arrest. He knew a monitoring bracelet was placed on the person, and he was pretty sure there was an amount of time that would let the person go get groceries or something but other than that he knew diddly-squat! Now Marluxia wasn't on house arrest, he was a good guy. Always went to work on time and occasionally helped by staying after, he paid his phone bill to his parents on time, the house bills were pay by Marluxia's parents on time, he never played his music too loud, he only ever got one speeding ticket, and in general he was a nice guy. But it was his neighbor.

When Marluxia had moved in his parents informed him that a man named Saïx Thornton lived next door, and Saïx was a convicted criminal. His parents didn't know what he had done but they advised him to stay away. Marluxia had done just that, the only time he even came close to the house was once when the mail got mixed up. But all he had done was slip Saïx's mail in and got his, he had no contact with the male.

But now he could have possible contact, which he was hoping to avoid. Saïx was off house arrest, the police officer came early that morning in his bright shiny black and white car decked out in red and blue lights to get out of the car and enter the house. Now the police officer had left with some sliver device in his hand as Saïx stood on his front porch arms crossed but a smirk plastered onto his face. Marluxia sighed shutting his curtains, grabbed a brush to go through his mauve colored hair that was layered and rested on his shoulders. Blue eyes scanning his apartment to see if there was anything he had missed, his eyes peered over at the window. Shaking his head Marluxia went back to his daily routine, once he had all his things Marluxia walked out of his living room heading to the stairs when he blinked. Why was Saïx in front of his house? Slowing his descent Marluxia stared at the man getting his first really good look at him.

Long blue hair that hit his mid hair was slightly spiked in the back, golden eyes looking around, and the most prominent feature was the x shaped scar in between his eyes. He seemed to be looking at Marluxia's little garden he had out front, feeling somewhat defensive Marluxia stepped outside locking his house. Saïx glanced up smiling at him, Marluxia had plans to simply ignore the bluenette but he wasn't given the option. The man plucked up one of his flowers Marluxia felt a few hairs raise up, no one was suppose to touch his flowers! The male smiled at him sniffing the flower "These are new." He remarked; Marluxia ignored the man heading out for the road. A brush of something touching his hair made him stop, looking out of the corner of his eyes he could see Saïx walking down the road with one of his flowers in hand but he felt something gently brush against his temple. Reaching up Marluxia felt one of his carnations resting behind his ear, plucking in from behind his ear Marluxia stared at the little plant for a while before he gently set the thing in the garbage. What was Saïx up to?

When Marluxia saw Saïx again it was again by his garden, Marluxia was about to shout at Saïx and tell to get away from his flowers when Saïx did something really weird. He left something by his flowers then walked back to his house, Marluxia waited until he saw one of Saïx's upper floor lights went on before he walked down. Looking at the flowers nothing seemed different until he noticed a small solar light, it looked like a rose. Plucking it out of his garden Marluxia threw it out again, Saïx needed to stay the hell away from his garden!

Marluxia didn't see him again until three weeks had gone by, Marluxia had been at work (He worked as a cashier in a little corner market) and was restocking a shelf that rested behind the counter that held their cigarettes and lighters when the bell rung. Turning around Marluxia smiled and it nearly dropped it when Saïx walked through the door, keeping the smiled on the male approached the counter "Hello neighbor." Saïx smiled at him

"Hello sir. Can I help you?" Marluxia asked

"Yeah can I get a packet of Double Lucky Stripe?" he asked. Marluxia nodded

"We have a special going on, buy one and the second one is half price. You interested in the deal?" he asked

"Nah, Only the one." He told him. Getting him the desired pack Marluxia handed him the pack, Saïx took it purposely dragging his finger tips across his fingers slightly. Marluxia would have said something but he needed to keep his business face on, handing Marluxia the money he did it again before walking out of the store. Marluxia was beginning to feel really nervous, why was Saïx paying so attention to him? Saïx came in about twice a week buying the same pack of cigarette every time, and every time their hands were even close Saïx purposely dragged his fingers across his. It was beginning to irritate him, when Saïx came in yet again Marluxia quickly tapped his co-worker on the shoulder

"Can you get him?"

"Why?"

"I need to use the boy's room." Marluxia told him

"Oh okay! Sorry." He handed Marluxia the key and thankfully got out of there both Saïx entered the store. He hid in the bathroom for ten minutes before deciding that it was safe to come out, walking out of the bathroom Marluxia slipped back behind the counter hanging the key up "Man that guy seemed bummed about something."

"Hm?"

"Oh the last guy who came in, he walked in got his cigarettes then left. He seemed kind of sad about something." Marluxia's co-worker stated. Marluxia shrugged

"Maybe his girlfriend broke up with him. But that's really none of our business." His co-worker nodded smiling before they went back to their usual jobs.

Marluxia saw him again two nights later, Marluxia put on his best fake smile "Hello sir, same pack as usual?" he asked. Saïx had been coming in twice a week for a new pack of cigarettes, either Saïx gave most of them away or he did nothing but smoke. Saïx flashed him a charming smile

"Actually I was hoping to get a pack of Heartless." He told the pinkette. Marluxia was thrown for a moment before he grabbed the pack; Heartless was made by a company that charged a lot for one lousy pack. Handing him the pack Saïx again dragged his fingers against Marluxia's giving him the money "Thank you kindly."

"Expensive pack, something special going on tonight?" Marluxia asked. That was the only good reason to buy the brand, unless you randomly just had a ton of cash to spend. Saïx chuckled lightly

"Perhaps. I might be meeting a boy later tonight for a nice night." He told the pinkette

"Well I hope that you and the boy get along well and have a good time." Marluxia told him smiling on the inside '_Finally! Maybe he can go bug him twenty four seven!_' Marluxia thought adjusting a few things on the shelf. If he had bothered to turn around he would have seen Saïx grinning from ear to ear one of the darkest grins that ever had been grinned

"Oh I will." He darkly chuckled.

Marluxia cleaned off the counter once more "Okay! I'm off!" Marluxia called grabbing his coat and slipping it on

"Have a good two week vacation!" someone called. Marluxia smiled waving to them before walking out of the store. Two weeks of vacation was just what Marluxia needed, looking at his phone Marluxia thought over ideas for what he could do. Maybe he could see about a visit to his parents, it had been almost three months since his last one and it was always nice to see them. He didn't get far in his planning when a hand slapped itself over his mouth, struggling instantly Marluxia whined trying to claw the hand off of his mouth. A blade was pressed to his throat

"Quit moving!" a voice hissed in his ear, Marluxia whimpered trying to see who it was with just his eyes "Now…do as I tell you. " Marluxia whined "First off shut the fuck up! Quit your whining it's annoying. Nod if you understand." The voice ordered. Marluxia barely moved his head to form a little nod "Good, now we are going to head to my car. Get in the backseat and lay completely flat on your stomach." The voice ordered. Nodding again Marluxia was forced to walk towards the parking lot he had just passed by, being pinned against a black car Marluxia hear something unlock before a door was swung open and Marluxia was shoved in. Landing on his stomach Marluxia felt a seatbelt being fastened around his legs forcing them to stay together. The one in the middle of the back seat kept his arms pinned to his sides and the last one was placed against the back of his head forcing his head against the seat. Marluxia heard the car start up, being driven to an unknown location Marluxia worked on remember which way he felt the car turn so that way when he got a hold of the police he could tell them where he was.

About forty minutes later Marluxia was unbuckled the blade against his neck again "Get up." The voice hissed being forced to stand up Marluxia kept his eyes on the ground. Up a flight of stairs to the house before the door was slammed shut and locked. Another flight of stairs into a bedroom, Marluxia felt himself being thrown to the floor and the door behind him shut. Marluxia didn't bother to look up as whoever it was forced him to his feet "Now…this is where the fun really starts." The voice spoke dripping with pleasure "Give me your phone." A gloved hand was set in front of him, Marluxia shook his head. The hand vanished only to make contact with his face with a harsh slap "Phone now!" the voice ordered. Marluxia fumbled a little getting his phone out of his pocket, odd now that he thought about the voice sounded familiar. Handing the hand the phone and his last chance at freedom Marluxia heard the phone being tossed some distance away "You've stay quiet…a little troublesome but you mostly behaved. I suppose you deserve a little reward." The voice spoke. There was a moment of silence before a hibiscus was place in front of him, Marluxia blinked. It was one from his garden, he knew it since it was the one he was the proudest of (Well other than his roses). Marluxia gave himself a look over his shoulder, seeing a pair of golden eyes Marluxia backed away looking at the male. Saïx! Saïx had abducted him!

The male stared at him for a moment before laughing "I was wondering how long it would take you to look at me." He laughed smirking at the male who frantically backed away. Saïx grabbed one of Marluxia's ankles yanking him back to his original spot "Now…get to your feet." He ordered. Marluxia shakily got to his feet

"Please…let me go home." He begged

"Nope, I spent a lot of time just trying to figure out your routine." Saïx smirked "Of course after a while it wasn't too hard to figure out: you get up, get ready for the day, head to work, come home, read for a bout a hour, and then go to sleep. You live a boring life!" Saïx commented. Marluxia look at the man giving him a measuring look "You should be thanking me for doing this!" Saïx picked up the hibiscus putting it in a little vase by the bed. Saïx moved to press his back against the only exit other than a very long jump out a window but he remember to lock that his morning, Marluxia was shaking in his knees. Saïx walked over lightly tapping Marluxia's nose "Now keep behaving and I'll give you more gifts. Disobey and I might need to punish you." Marluxia frowned

"Let me go." He demanded. Saïx clicked his tongue a few times before he grabbed Marluxia's wrist. Marluxia jerked away but Saïx held fast, forcing Marluxia against the bedroom door. Marluxia struggled attempting to free himself but Saïx eventually leaned forward enough to force Marluxia to his knees having his wrists twisted at a painful angle. Finally crying out Marluxia jerked attempting to free his wrists, Saïx laughed seeing he had won. Jerking Marluxia back to his feet Saïx threw Marluxia towards the bed

"Now…let's try and behave alright?" Saïx crossed to a desk that rested by the window, pulling a chair out from the desk Saïx sat himself on it looking at Marluxia "Strip." He ordered. Marluxia eyes widened

"What?" he shrieked

"You heard me! Strip! I want to see that lovely birthday suit you were given when you were born!" Saïx licked his lips. Marluxia shook his head

"NO!" he shouted, Marluxia watched Saïx glare at him

"Don't do as I say and I can make your life hell!" Saïx warned in a venomous tone. Marluxia shook his head again

"I am not stripping!" he shouted. Saïx shrugged

"Fine I gave you the nice way to get you undress, might have been a little more entertaining to me but it was still the nicer way." Saïx stood up. Marluxia relaxed thinking Saïx was going to let him go but he should have known better, Saïx grabbed him by the collar of his shirt throwing him against the closest thing. Slamming his lower back into the desk Marluxia shrieked in pain, Saïx walked over grabbing Marluxia by his hair slamming his head into the seat of the chair he had been siting in just moments before. Marluxia barely let out a noise as he was left stunned by the blow "You know…I've killed people before." Saïx hissed into Marluxia's ear "I don't plan on killing you but keep misbehaving and I will!" pulling Marluxia's head up he could see the tickle of blood running down Marluxia's cheeks from the nasty cut on his forehead. Marluxia felt Saïx drag him to be leaning against the bed again, Saïx kneeled down grabbing his shirt. Forcing each button to become undone one by one until all of them had been undone and Saïx parted the shirt feeling a grin made from peer giddiness forced its way onto his lips. Marluxia had been in such a daze that he hardly felt the shirt's fabric slide down his shoulders and arms, the shirt landed on the ground Saïx watched Marluxia breathing for a while before forcing him to stand up.

Marluxia was so out of it that when Saïx began to pull off his pants he didn't put up a fight, it was when Saïx had to stop to remove Marluxia's shoes and socks did he come to. Seeing the position he was in Marluxia attempted to fight back with a punch to Saïx's shoulder, Saïx growled displeased pulling off Marluxia's pants in a swift motion. Moving to grab his boxers Marluxia socked him again this time in the stomach. Saïx wheezed hunching over for a moment; Marluxia took this chance to run for the door. Once he got there just as made it his entire body was slammed into the door

"Ow!" Marluxia yelped as Saïx forced him against the door

"Bad Marluxia." Saïx chided ripping Marluxia's boxers off

"NO! GET OFF OF ME!" Marluxia shouted the pinkette was thrown again. Crashing into the floor Marluxia felt his body being dragged onto the bed. Placing Marluxia was forced to have his wrists pinned together as Saïx slipped on a pair of handcuffs

"Now I did a great amount of work to get your room set up so kindly don't break anything!" Saïx hissed forcing Marluxia's wrists onto a little hook that was attached to the ceiling. Marluxia panted jerking in hopes to free himself. Saïx moved to be resting behind the pinkette, Marluxia could hear some jiggling as a belt was removed. Marluxia squirmed until a place of hands set themselves on either of his hips, then absolute pain. Marluxia let out a scream and didn't stop as Saïx shoved himself into the hilt, screams of pain left his lips as Saïx began giving Marluxia harsh thrusts into his entrance

"Stop! PLEASE! I'm begging you!" he screamed. Saïx gave a little grunt before leaning forward to bite down on Marluxia's shoulder hard, the way Saïx was forcing his body Marluxia was jerked around with each thrust. Marluxia sat there screaming at the top of his lungs with every thrust; Saïx panted and moaned purposely being loud so that Marluxia could hear all the pleasure he was giving the blue haired male. Marluxia tried to concentrate on something other than the noises but it was hard

"Oh god…I love it inside of you Marluxia." Saïx purred

"Get out." Marluxia snarled trying to sound frightening but it more sounded like he was begging. Or he had a really bad cold. Saïx laughed stopping long enough to give Marluxia moment to breathe before he was at it again, jerking Marluxia to meet his thrusts Saïx had to laugh seeing all the blood that was sweeping out of the pinkette. Marluxia whined and sniveled feeling his insides becoming slick with a mixture of pre-cum and blood, oh god did he need to puke! Anywhere, somewhere! He could feel his stomach churning with each thrust, Saïx suddenly got a lot more violent. The thrusts weren't coming in at any sort of pace, just whatever Saïx felt like. They were a lot harsher and Marluxia could feel his upper half being thrown around while his lower half hurt, Saïx's nails were digging into his sides leaving more blood to drip down onto Marluxia's legs and a little bit on the bed. Marluxia bit his lower lip, he would not cry!

Saïx kept up with his ever changing thrusts for a while before he slammed Marluxia against his own body as he filled that boy's insides. Marluxia gasped and gagged trying not to throw up, Saïx grinned seeing the panting male. Grabbing the handcuffs Marluxia relaxed thinking he was going to take them off but Saïx jerked Marluxia so his back was against the bed and his hands where trapped behind one of the bars that made up the headboard (Done with yet another set of handcuffs, somewhere in the back of Marluxia's mind he wondered where on earth did he get all these handcuffs?) Saïx leaned over the male with a grin

"You feel good." He hissed biting Marluxia's neck harshly making the pinkette hiss in pain. Saïx stayed like that until Marluxia squirmed

"Get off and get the hell out of me!" he demanded. Saïx shook his head before leaning back to rest of his knees

"Now don't tell me what to do. You might make me hit you or something."

"You slapped me, raped me, bite me, and I think there are claw marks on my ass! YOU'VE ALREADY DONE MOST EVERYTHING!" he screamed, Saïx laughed darkly leaning forward again

"Oh my dear…you will never believe all the plans I have for you." He told him "No one cares about me, and you're on a two week vacation. So I will make you submit to me." He hissed to him before leaning back to again be resting on his knees before leaning back more to sit on his heels, Marluxia felt Saïx's knees force themselves under his rear as his legs were cuffed together

"SERIOUSLY! MORE HANDCUFFS?" Marluxia shouted

"I tend to collect them from various police officers when they aren't looking." Saïx chuckled as he forced Marluxia's legs to rest around his neck. Marluxia grit his teeth not liking how his rear was essentially in the air with that rod in his rear, Saïx chuckled before he was at it again. Marluxia bit down on his tongue containing his scream, Saïx groaned grabbing Marluxia's hips forcing him to meet every thrust "God…I love it inside of you." Saïx moaned out "Nice and tight! You have a sweet virgin ass!" Saïx gasped out thrusting harder into the male. Marluxia threw his head back feeling the vomit trying to escape his mouth "Aw are we enjoying our ass getting a little attention?" Saïx purred out

"NO!" Marluxia shouted. Saïx laughed jamming himself further inside of the pinkette watching fresh blood drip down his rear, there were times Saïx swore he had a blood fetish. Slamming into the male a few more times Marluxia was filled again by Saïx's seeds that proved to be the last straw. Marluxia gagged before throwing up mainly on himself though some dripped down his sides onto the bed. Marluxia nearly threw up again since the smell was pretty much in his nose with every breath he took. Saïx chuckled

"Why you do that silly?" he laughed sounding so god damn innocent. Marluxia bit his tongue to avoid cussing at the male, Saïx looked at the job he had done. A naked pink haired male, vomit covering most of his chest and blood along with Saïx's seed leaking out of the male. Saïx grinned, pretty good for just the first night but the plans he had he would need the male rested "I think that's enough for one night." Saïx pulled out watching Marluxia cringe at the feeling "Good night Marluxia." Saïx hopped off the bed, collected his clothing, and left. Marluxia laid there for almost a good forty minutes before Marluxia shut his eyes trying to keep the tears caused by pain from dripping down his cheeks.

He wanted to go home….


	2. My House, My Rules

You'll Change- My House, My Rules

Warning, if you don't like the following then hit the back button right now! The items are: Rape, Abuse, Whore Houses, Kidnapping, Crying, Torture, Sex Toys, and other disturbing items.

Marluxia opened his eyes slowly; first thing he felt was pain. There was pain in his wrists, pain in his rear, pain pretty much everywhere. Looking around confused Marluxia couldn't place where he was, also what was that horrid smell? Looking at his chest Marluxia felt his stomach coil in disgust, vomit. He was covered in vomit! Marluxia swallowed a few times looking around since he really needed to focus on something else than the vomit all over his chest, where was he? Did he go drinking and wind up in some stranger's house? He heard a soft chuckle "Good morning my little whore." He heard, Marluxia's eyes snapped over to his right seeing a pair of golden eyes staring at him

"Saïx!" Marluxia shrieked. Saïx licked his lips

"Good morning my little whore." Saïx repeated licking Marluxia's ear. Marluxia squirmed trying to get free, the memories of last night flooding to his mind "Did you sleep well?" Saïx asked having the nerve to reach over and pinch his ear. Marluxia didn't response just looked at one of the walls "Answer me." Saïx growled yanking on the ear he had just pinched, Marluxia grimaced

"I slept fine." He grumbled. Saïx smirked

"Even though your covered in your own vomit?" he asked, Marluxia made a face trying not to focus on the barf "Well I suppose I should be nice and bathe you, I'm too fond of the idea of fucking you while your smothered in barf." Saïx did a little work undoing Marluxia's wrists from the handcuffs but he quickly taped them together along with his feet, Marluxia squirmed throughout the process unfortunately Saïx seemed ready for anything Marluxia tried. Once Saïx was done the bluenette scooped up the pinkette who made faces at Saïx "Now watch where I take you, it's your little personal bathroom when I have guests over. Can't risk anyone seeing you!" the male laughed at the face Marluxia made. Marluxia growled but watched the rooms go by until he was tossed onto a white tile floor, Marluxia shrieked in pain. Why was Saïx so rough with him?

The bluenette laughed before walking over to a white tub turning on the water, Marluxia attempted to squirm away but Saïx caught him. Stomping on Marluxia's knee the pinkette screamed in pain "Where the hell do you think your going?" Saïx growled. Marluxia desperately tried to move his leg

"Away from you!" Marluxia shouted that didn't seem to please the male who put more weight on the trapped knee

"Apologize." Saïx ordered. Marluxia shook his head Saïx then seemed to put all his weight onto Marluxia's knee making Marluxia scream again

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Marluxia yelled. Saïx removed his foot before tossing the male into the bathtub that wasn't filled nearly enough so he was slammed into the white walls of the tub. Marluxia watched the water fill up to the rim of the bathtub as Saïx scrubbed him down, Marluxia didn't like where his hands where going a lot of the time: stroking his length, playing with his balls, squeezing his rear once or twice, or just overall groping him. Saïx seemed to calm down after a while not hurting him as much (Though Marluxia did have his head yanked around once or twice while being cleaned) once he deemed him clean enough Marluxia was pulled out of the tub onto the floor. Marluxia looked up hopeful that Saïx was going to leave him alone, Saïx picked up a towel drying off the pinkette. Marluxia was hoping that Saïx would give him a set of clothes to wear and allow him to leave but instead Marluxia was tossed over his shoulder and was being carried back to the room "I want to go home." Marluxia stated trying to stay calm, Saïx laughed before slapping Marluxia's rear making the male shriek. His rear was still sore from last night

"I'm not returning my new toy so quickly!" Saïx told him throwing the male onto the bed getting him back into position "Now behave, I need to go make you food so you don't pass out on me." The bluenette purred licking his lips when Marluxia struggled against the handcuffs. Saïx left leaving Marluxia to struggle and attempted to free himself, almost two hours later Saïx returned pretty much kicking the door open. Saïx nearly doubled over laughing at what he saw nearly dropping Marluxia's breakfast, Marluxia had managed to jam his handcuffs just right and he couldn't seem to move. Saïx hadn't bothered to chain his feet together leaving the duct tape on and his feet were trying to either break the chain between the cuffs or maybe get himself free "Oh my did we get ourselves stuck?" Saïx asked. Marluxia made a noise

"I'm fine!" he shouted, Saïx laughed again before setting the food down on the desk walking over to the male. Stopping at the side of the bed he noticed the way Marluxia was if he did things just right…Marluxia had been so busy trying to escape that Saïx forcing himself inside of the pinkette threw him off. Marluxia screamed throwing his head back trying to forget the pain that now ran through his body, Saïx groaned setting a rough fast pace. Marluxia kept screaming shutting his eyes trying to vanish into a place far away from the male. Saïx groaned more before grinning as he reached over to stroke Marluxia's cock in time with his thrusts, that got a hilarious reaction "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Marluxia screamed. Saïx leaned so he could see the face that Marluxia was making, utter disgust and hatred, Saïx howled with laughter

"I don't stop…until you release." Saïx grinned deciding to go faster. Marluxia began cussing things but Saïx paid no mind has Saïx was edging towards his release he noticed Marluxia was beginning to leak a little. Saïx frowned, Marluxia wasn't paying attention to him! Saïx growled using his free hand to pinch the male's balls, Marluxia didn't respond. Saïx growled pinching them harder, still nothing. Saïx glanced at the male's face to see he was bitting his lips staring at the ceiling, Saïx tried a few things to try and get the male to say something: a harsh squeeze to his cock, more harsh pinches or tugs on the balls, harder thrusts, and he even tried angling his body to hit the soft spot in this body but nothing. Saïx hissed annoyed trying to think while keeping his pace, eventually he grinned pulling out of the male. Marluxia gasped in relief but found that had been a terrible idea. Saïx had moved to be sitting on his chest before shoving his erection into Marluxia's mouth, whining and complaining against the object invading his mouth he glared up at Saïx "Bite and I'm going to rip all your hair out." He told him as he set a harsh pace into the pinkette's mouth. Marluxia gagged and made various other noises using his tongue to try and push the object out, Saïx laughed going back to pumping the male "Remember…you release and this all ends." He purred.

Marluxia shook his head, no way! Saïx groaned "Hot…wet…fuck I may have to make this a routine thing!" Saïx groaned. Marluxia glared up at him, Saïx smirked pressing down on Marluxia's erection making the male whine. Marluxia suddenly felt everything get really tense, his eyes widened when suddenly he sprayed onto Saïx's hand "Heh seems someone had some enjoyment!" Saïx laughed as he did the last few thrusts into the pinkette's mouth before cuming. Marluxia gaged feeling some of the hot release dripping out of the corners of his mouth, Saïx grinned pulling out before pinching the pinkette's nose shut and pinching the lips shut as well "Swallow." Saïx sing sang to the man, Marluxia shook his head "Swallow now." Saïx ordered his voice taking on a threatening tone. Scared Marluxia swallowed just out of habit but sorely regretted it as the white liquid went down his throat, gagging again Marluxia swore he was going to throw up. Saïx glared at him "You better not puke again! I am not cleaning you again!" Saïx shouted a little annoyed with the male. Swallowing the vomit down Marluxia watched Saïx climb off of him before adjusting to be in the desired position

"LET ME GO!" Marluxia shouted, Saïx shook his head walking out of the room. Marluxia growled yanking , Saïx returned rather quickly

"I never did feed you huh? Whoops! Good thing I didn't need to feed it to you warm!" he laughed picking up the food off the desk. Marluxia glared at him

"I can feed myself!"

"Not with the hands chained up." Saïx pointed out

"Well then unchain me!" Saïx laughed

"And risk you running away? Forget it!" Saïx pulled the desk chair over to the bed before sitting next to Marluxia's bedside. Marluxia made a face at Saïx, Marluxia opened his mouth to protest when Saïx shoved a mouthful of granola into his mouth. Marluxia surprised by the bland taste chewed before swallowing, getting ready to yell something Marluxia eventually was fed a breakfast of granola and some fruit before being forced to drink a glass of water. Saïx laughed at the face Marluxia made at him "Say thank you Master." Saïx ordered pinching Marluxia's cheeks to force him to make a fishy face. Marluxia shot him a dirty look

"Fuck you!" he told him. Saïx frowned shaking his head slightly

"You know your kind of stupid." He told him "The more you don't cooperate…." Saïx dug a nail into Marluxia's cheek "The more I'm going to hurt you." He told him "Besides…haven't you ever watch those safety videos? You should always behave for you captor and do what they want you to." Saïx grinned. Marluxia continued to glare

"Fine…thank you master rapes a lot!" Marluxia snarled once Saïx removed his hands. Saïx shook his head

"Well I suppose that will have to do for now…" he sighed walking towards the door, Marluxia balled his hands into fists

"LET ME GO! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I GET FREE I GOING TO KILL YOU!" Marluxia screamed at the top of his lungs. Saïx whipped around snarling

"SHUT UP!" he shouted just as loud before stomping over and placing a choking hold on Marluxia's throat "YOU listen to me! I am not going to take this shit you keep giving me! I will break you damn spirit. I didn't pick you to become my new little boyfriend…" Marluxia gasped coughing a little, Saïx loosened his grip. '_Don't kill him. There's no fun in it unlike normal._'

"Why…why the hell would I become your boyfriend?" Marluxia shouted

"You may not be my boyfriend by choice but I didn't pick you because your weak and would break easily." Saïx told him digging a nail into Marluxia's neck "You would fight my every move, I want to watch you slowly break in my hands! Your defenses will crumble and I will have the prefect boyfriend. Someone like me: a thrief, killer, might have a occasional drink, but most importantly…." Saïx leaned grinning ear to ear "Is madly in love with me and submits to my every request." He told him. Marluxia hissed spitting on Saïx's face. The male leaned back to wipe the spit off his face

"I will…NEVER submit to you!" Marluxia growled. Saïx slapped Marluxia hard in the face

"Shut up. Listen to me, this is my house so you have to follow my rules! Rule one…" Saïx revealed a knife (Use to part some of the fruit Marluxia ate earlier) pressing the knife to Marluxia's arm Saïx slowly dragged the blade down making a stream of red run down his arm. Marluxia gasped surprised "Don't piss me off, it will probably hurt." Saïx suddenly withdrew the blade before stabbing Marluxia in the arm, Marluxia ground his teeth together before a weak cry emitted from his lips. Saïx withdrew the blade "Second rule: if I give you a present you say thank you master. Don't and we're back to rule one." Saïx looked at the blade running it down Marluxia's leg to make a small series of cuts "Three: If guests are over I will warn you. You remain quiet and move as little as possible if you don't we're back to rule one. Four…" Saïx grinned "If we are having…intimate time…you release." After a moment Saïx sat on the side of the bed "Five…tell anyone and I will kill you." The bluenette seemed rather fine sitting on the bed until he grabbed Marluxia's feet. Undoing the tape before rechaining his feet to the bed so that they were spread far apart, sitting there Saïx purposely ran his fingers up Marluxia's legs "And finally…rule six…" the man moved to be looking Marluxia in the face "If you are ordered to do something…you do it." He told him, with that Saïx stood up and left.

Marluxia spent most of the day either trying to get free or staring at the ceiling, when the door opened Marluxia didn't bother look up to see who it was "What no greeting?" Saïx asked. Marluxia chose not to respond "Greet me." Saïx ordered snarling

"Hi." Marluxia grumbled, Saïx moved to be sitting on the bed

"Well I guess it's better than nothing. If I enter a you better say hello master or I'm going punish you." He told him "Now…" Saïx suddenly was forcing Marluxia mouth open just to shove a ball gag into his mouth "Keep quiet! I have a surprise guest over. He'll be gone in a few minutes but say nothing!" he warned leaving. Marluxia thrashed screaming but the ball gag kept him quiet

"Sorry about this, I know that I we scheduled for this Saturday but I'm busy…"

"It's fine. I just glad we were able to schedule so quickly." Saïx cooed to someone. Marluxia blinked, who was over?

"This is just a monthly check in Mr. Thornton. Have you gotten a job yet?" the mysterious voice asked. It clicked, it was a police officer! Marluxia thrashed but he was trapped

"Not at the moment, been looking but due to the economy no luck." Marluxia could hear something click "Oh sorry mind if I smoke?" Saïx asked

"It's your home Mr. Thornton." the officer told him

"That's right, figured I should be nice and ask." Saïx must have took a drag on his cigarette because Marluxia could hear him blow "Did you want one?"

"No thank you sir. I see you've recently cleaned."

"Yeah, figured I should." Marluxia thrashed trying to call for help the voice where closure now

"Done anything we should know about?"

"Hah! I'm a changed man. Only thing I did was talk with Axel on the phone the other day."

"About what?"

"Oh had to calm him down after his wife demanded custody of his little girl. He was pretty mad."

"I would imagine."

"Mmmfht! Mmmmfth!" Marluxia tried calling to the man

"Hm…let me see…" the voice was next to the wall "Well everything checks out here." Marluxia screamed against the gag "We will see you next month." After forty minutes Saïx returned grinning ear to ear

"Well that was short and sweet!" he laughed "Did you really think you would get the chance to leave?" he sat on the bed "You must not have noticed…but your room is hidden behind a few panels of my closest." Saïx was removing his pants "No one is going to find you unless I let them!" Saïx told him. Marluxia hissed and tried to scream at Saïx "Now…I wanna play with my new toy for a while." He purred. Marluxia growled "Now don't be like that! This should be more enjoyable for you…" Saïx purred again as he slipped off the bed for a few minutes getting something out a drawer. Saïx returned holding a little box that was label 'Pleasure things', pulling the desk chair over Saïx opened the box humming as he looked inside of it for something of interest. Eventually Saïx looked at him grinning ear to ear, pulling out an odd clamp like object. Marluxia eyed the clamp in fear Saïx grinned clamping the little object onto the boy's nipples. Marluxia thrashed his head not liking the feeling "Hm…let's see how about this?" Saïx pulled out a weird set of rings before it went on the male's cock and testicles. Marluxia growled cussing against the gag, Saïx grinned "Now for the best part." Saïx purred.

Saïx pulled out a large vibrator, Marluxia saw it and instantly thrashed screaming against the gag "Oh don't worry I'm not just going to shove my prized toy into my new favorite one! I wouldn't want blood to stain it, so first…" Saïx pulled out a bottle of lube before squeezing some onto three of his fingers. Marluxia growled trying to push the ball gag out of his mouth, Saïx laughed before shoving a finger into Marluxia's entrance. Marluxia squirmed trying to get Saïx's finger out of his body "Ah you clench so tightly around my finger." Saïx teased. Marluxia shot the man a dirty look squirming, Saïx purred happily before shoving in another finger. Marluxia complained and whined but it was useless seeing he couldn't control Saïx and he was going to apparently be fucked by a vibrator. At least that would be better than Saïx any day…

Saïx withdrew his fingers "That should do it." Marluxia said something incoherent "Don't worry, you should enjoy this….has will I for many nights to come." Saïx walked away for a brief moment, Marluxia heard a soft beep before the vibrator was at his entrance. Shaking his head repeatedly Marluxia felt it slide in. As Saïx turned it on Marluxia whined thrashing his head back and forth feeling the object making a few waves of tingling pleasure run up his spine, though it was nice Marluxia didn't want to admit it to Saïx who was watching intently. Marluxia tried to glare at Saïx but the male had decided to entrain himself more, grabbing an odd string that was connecting the two clips on his nipples Saïx tugged on it lightly. Marluxia groaned as Saïx kept tugging on it "That feel nice?" Saïx purred watching the glare giving to him by the captured male soften just the slightest from pleasure. Marluxia wiggled a little when Saïx twisted to the chain

"Mmpghtft!" Marluxia shouted, Saïx laughed a little as he grabbed the vibrator with one had pushing it in and out of the male turning up the level to full blast. Still playing with that stupid chain Saïx watched as the vibrator was shoved the rest of the way in. Marluxia screamed as the device was pushing against his soft stop, Saïx reached up and pulled the mouth gag off "FUCK YOU!" Marluxia shouted. Saïx had restrain himself from slapping Marluxia

"You know…" he told him a hushed voice "I could shove my cock up your ass as well." He hissed. Marluxia bit on his lip as Saïx twisted the chain again

"What was…..OW!" Marluxia screeched as Saïx removed the clamps from the nipples "WHAT THE HELL?" Marluxia shouted. Saïx grinned

"Oh did I forget to mention that the clamps would kind of hurt when I removed them? Oopsies!" Saïx giggled sounding so innocent. Marluxia thrashed his head more "Oh well I needed your mouth anyways." Saïx climbed so he could grind on Marluxia's chest before he shoved his cock back into Marluxia's mouth "Remember no biting!" Saïx laughed. Marluxia squirmed thrashing as much as he could trying to get Saïx off of him "Oooh….yeah I'm definitely making his routine…so hot inside of your mouth." Saïx began his thrusting into his mouth. Marluxia glared and did the only thing he could think of: bite. Saïx gasped glaring at the pinkette before grabbing Marluxia's hair "Bitch…" he cussed yanking hard on Marluxia's hair repeatedly, Marluxia whined trying to get Saïx to stop "I warned you…" Saïx yanked again feeling a few strands of hair come out of the man's scalp. Marluxia screamed shutting his eyes to avoid crying in front of Saïx, Saïx redid the nipple clamps using one hand to yank on Marluxia's head and the other to tug the chain between the clamps.

Marluxia didn't like this, his body was enjoying it but his mind was screaming. Saïx kept making disgusting noises has he pleasured himself, Marluxia dug his finger nails into his palms in attempt to distract himself. Saïx grinned removing a few of Marluxia's fingers from his palm to lap up the blood, Marluxia whined "Mmmm….use some tongue." Saïx ordered. Marluxia whined but moved his tongue up and down Saïx's length "Oh…there we go. Yeah I'm going to love keeping you around…" Saïx whispered. Marluxia kept up his work as Saïx pumped in and out, Saïx grinned "Hm…" Saïx ran a few fingers over the pinkette's spine "So tense…" was all he said. Marluxia was trying to come honestly but something kept stopping him. Saïx leaned back removing something from Marluxia and the pinkette literally exploded, his white essences going everywhere. Saïx apparently couldn't hold it as he sprayed into Marluxia's mouth.

Marluxia watched Saïx remove himself "Swallow. New rule, I cum into the pretty mouth you swallow." He told the pinkette who swallowed "Now…let's have a little more fun." Saïx removed the vibrator moving to rest between Marluxia's legs, Marluxia thrash

"No more! Please I'm begging you!" Marluxia was panicking

"Oh my little whore I'm going to enjoy this again…" Saïx undid the clamps listening to Marluxia scream in pain. Once Marluxia had somewhat relaxed before Saïx was shoving himself in, Marluxia screamed has Saïx began to thrust in and out. Marluxia bite his lip trying not to cry, Saïx panted thoroughly enjoying himself as he fucked his little toy. Saïx groaned grabbing Marluxia's cock pumping him "Remember…you need to come for this to end." Saïx told him between pants and gasps. Marluxia whimpered and whined trying to imagine Saïx was someone else that he found attractive. Problem was….he couldn't think of anyone. It another hour before Marluxia released along with Saïx, both men panted for a while until some song played. Raising a eyebrow Marluxia looked at Saïx who huffed pulling out roughly walking over to his phone "What?" Saïx snapped. There was someone shouting (Marluxia only could make out bits and pieces of what they were saying) for a while before Saïx sighed "Axel I had to tell them something! You know what's going on!" Saïx shouted. More shouting "What? Now? Shit what the hell did you do?" Saïx went quiet "You've got to be fucking me…" another moment of silence "Well it will give him something to do when I can trust him…" Saïx paused looking at the pinkette. He seemed to think before he left the room to keep the conversation going. It was almost four hours later when Saïx came back into the room. He tossed a makeshift skirt onto the male before he left again briefly. When he returned he wasn't alone, Saïx had brought a male with spikey red hair and green eyes that had purple teardrops under them with him. Saïx grinned

"Marluxia! This is my good friend Axel!" Saïx gestured to the male

"Got it memorized?" the red head asked. Marluxia nodded weakly

"Axel this is my adorable sexy mink Marluxia! Isn't he cute?" Saïx asked who had walked over to jerk Marluxia's head to give Axel a better look. Axel shrugged lighting up a cigarette

"Eh…he's a six in my book." The red head shrugged. Saïx smiled

"So like I was saying…when I can trust him I can make a space for your daughter so keep her low key for a while okay? But in exchange…" Saïx walked over whispering something to Axel. The green eyes widened and a grin became plastered on his lips

"You damn tease!" Axel laughed giving Saïx a hard pat on the back "I know you said I had to pay you something nice but man you know how to play!" Marluxia cringed in fear, what on earth had Saïx said? Axel looked at the male walking over with some marker he magically produced out of no where, whispering to each other Axel made a few marks on one of Marluxia's leg along with a few on his left arm. Saïx nodded to Axel who grinned "Let me get my stuff. Be back in a few minutes." After thirty minutes Axel returned with a large box filled to the brim with some creepy looking stuff along with a large book. Saïx and Axel looked some of the pages before Axel shut the book, weirdly the next thing that happened was Axel oddly just cleaned off the parts of Marluxia's body where he had marked them. Axel grinned "Professional or homemade?" he asked Saïx. The male grinned

"Homemade." Axel grinned

"You are such a damn tease on the phone and this is so worth it!" Axel pulled out a few things then drew on Marluxia's arm and leg

"What are you doing?" Marluxia after Axel was done. Axel grinned

"This." Pain! It wasn't that bad and first but then it really started to hurt, Marluxia bit his lip tasting blood in his mouth

"Geez why you going so fast?" he could hear Saïx asking

"You have to when you do it like this."

"What's going on!" Marluxia shouted as whatever the heck Axel was doing was getting worse. Saïx grinned

"Oh Axel is doing one of his specialties." He told him. Marluxia sniffed and whined as Axel kept doing this for almost two hours before he wiped something off "Looks nice."

"Thanks. Now I gotta do his arm." Axel told him. Another two hours Axel finished wrapping both his leg and arm up. Marluxia had tears streaming down his cheeks

"Finally!" Saïx sighed but smirked at Marluxia's tear strained cheeks, Axel laughed

"Sorry, it always takes some time." He told him. The two left talking about various things in the living room while Marluxia eventually fell asleep.

It was early morning when Marluxia awoke, the bandages were gone. Twisting his arms a little Marluxia could see flashes of colors on his arm. He noticed a pair of photos on the nightstand next to him, Marluxia about passed out. Tattoos, he had been given a homemade tattoo on his arm and leg. The one of his leg was a dragon that was a bluish color, the one on his arm was more some words '_The slave submits to the master. I am the slave, I submit to my master_' was written there. Marluxia looked at the wall he blinked seeing a third photo, it must have been on Saïx's arm since he could see a few strands of blue hair in the background. It was probably what was written on his arm that made Marluxia cry until Saïx came to feed him

'_The slave submits to the master. I am the master, my slave submits to me._'


	3. A Lighter Side?

You'll Change- A Lighter Side?

Warning, if you don't like the following then hit the back button right now! The items are: Rape, Abuse, Whore Houses, Kidnapping, Crying, Torture, Sex Toys, and other disturbing items.

The days really seemed to be an endless pattern of the same thing. He knew it had been less than a week since he had been kidnapped by the blue haired male. Still it felt like it had been forever, the days more or less followed the same pattern over and over. Marluxia would be woken up by either the sunlight entering his room or Saïx waking him up. He would be fed some kind of food and given something to drink. The days then changed depending on how Saïx felt; sometimes he was fucked in the morning multiple times before he would have to give his capture blowjobs until he was satisfied. Sometimes after that he would leave him alone until later that night or other times he wouldn't come back unless he was feeding him. Saïx was always super rough; it honestly hurt like a bitch every night for the pinkette. About every other or maybe every two days (Hard to remember sometimes how long he had been there for) Saïx would bind his feet and hands together and bathe him. For a while this was something nice that would make Marluxia almost forget about the male who played with him while he bathed him. However when the bathing lead to rape…

Axel wandered around once in a while in the lower floors those days Marluxia kind of liked; Saïx wouldn't ignore Axel so he could fuck the living daylights out of him. Saïx was happier than he ever had been in his life time; he had a captive that he had so many plans to break that man. Hearing the man cry and plead for him to stop was music to his ears, the blood that leaked from Marluxia's body from the wounds was sweet as he licked it up. That boy's body was his and his alone. Everything about that boy belonged to him; his bruises, his tears, the blood that leaked from him, his forced liquid of pleasure, his scars, his screams for help, his pleas to be released, his whimpers and sobs during their play time. Everything belongs to him, no questions asked.

Life was miserable for Marluxia. Marluxia happen to wake up this particular morning with a splitting head ache, looking at the ceiling Marluxia had decided to go back to sleep when Saïx apparently felt the need to kick the door in (He randomly kicked the door open on occasion.) "Morning." Marluxia grumbled a slight flinch running though his body from the loud noise that made his head throb slightly. Saïx walked over apparently not happy for not getting a better greeting; he had a bowl of eggs in his hand

"Morning. Open up." Saïx ordered. Marluxia opened his mouth, he had learned better by now than to resist him when being offered food (Several blow jobs later and that lesson had finally sunk in). Once he had consumed the bowl of eggs Saïx shoved a straw into his mouth making Marluxia drink a glass of water, he set the stuff aside when he was done Saïx was about to climb on top of him when he noticed the somewhat glazed looked in Marluxia's eyes. He frowned "Don't tell me you're going to cry before I've done anything." He growled. It was funny when he was doing something to him but not when he wasn't even touching him

"I have a headache and no I'm not crying." He told Saïx before trying to roll his head to look at a wall. Saïx scrunched up his face displeased

"You're lucky I have to do some stuff. Get over your 'headache' by then." Saïx told him before stomping out of the room. Marluxia cringed as a door slammed shut; staring at the ceiling for a while Marluxia eventually fell asleep. When Saïx returned he was about to kick the pinkette awake when he noticed the flushed cheeks, blinking Saïx pressed a hand to Marluxia's head. He felt too warm for his taste, leaving for a moment before forcing the pinkette's mouth open setting a thermometer in his mouth. Shutting the mouth Saïx waited for the beep before removing the object. He frowned seeing the temperature, fever. He had a fever. Saïx frowned checking both the tattoos neither one showed signs of infection, he checked a few wounds he had given him until he noticed his wrists. They were raw and red, unlocking only one of them he saw the irritated flesh that was badly cut '_So…the cuffs have given him a infection._' Saïx undid the other one and left to go get some cleaning stuff.

Marluxia awoke again but his hands were lying next to him with fresh bandages on them. Sitting up Marluxia blinked, had Saïx gotten tired of him? No…his feet where still chained to the bed, what was going on? Saïx suddenly appeared with a rather large white basket in his hands, he pushed the male so that he was back on his back though it was much lighter than normally. Marluxia's lower jaw was tapped twice; Marluxia opened his mouth having thermometer placed into his mouth. When it beeped Saïx took it out of his mouth "Damn…" he heard before Marluxia was having pills shoved into his mouth. Once he had swallowed them the bluenette pulled a chair up next to the bed, had pulled a rag out of the basket that was wet and began wiping Marluxia's forehead. The pinkette wanted to ask questions but Saïx didn't let him while he fed something warm.

The day continued like that oddly enough, Saïx would feed him warm foods and give him medicine. For once the day was sort of nice; Saïx bathed him gently that night even letting him wear some sleep wear for once. When Marluxia fell asleep that night Saïx was actually acting a bit…human.

Axel came over late in the night "I surprised you aren't upstairs fucking your toy." He laughed when he handed Saïx the box of things he needed hidden. Another friend would be picking them up in a few days or possibly tomorrow it depended on when he could slip out of his area, Saïx rolled his eyes

"He is running a fever, I'm not too fond of fucking a sick person." He told the red head shoving a box into the closet. Axel laughed

"I'm surprised. The way you talked about him during your planning of abduction you were going to be fucking the guy until…" Axel had a hand wrapped around his throat of a rather annoyed Saïx

"You shut the hell up. I may have kidnapped him but I am not in the mood to argue whether or not I would fuck him while he is sick. I won't." with that he dropped Axel onto the ground. Axel gasped watching Saïx slammed the door to the closet shut, Axel eventually stood up and followed the male outside

"What's he sick with anyways?" he asked lighting up a cigarette

"Infected cut on one of his wrists, it should clear up soon." He told him lighting one himself needing something to relax him. Axel nodded

"Kay, Zexion should be here in a day or two. Police are on this tail, apparently his most recent scheme isn't working out exactly as he planned." Axel told him. As they stood in front of Saïx's front door he grinned "Thanks again!" the red head called before he ran off into the night. Saïx locked up for the night returning to Marluxia's room to check in on the male, he was sound asleep. It seemed odd to stare at him like this, him clothed and under thick blankets that rested just under his chin. His eyes shut and his breathing steady, Saïx was almost jealous. He could be at total peace and he was stuck here jacking off to some of the tapes he had filmed of their intimate time while he waited for him to feel better. He noticed the pinkette's phone on the desk, he never did do anything with it after he had taken it from him on their first night. The battery had died sometime during the time here so he picked it up. Walking over to a nearby wall he plugged it in, he was curious to see if anyone had contacted him. There were three texts, two were from some weather station he must have subscribed to. The last one was from his mother, clicking it open he read the message

**Hey Honey haven't heard from you for a while. How's vacation?**

It was a simple enough text, one a caring mother would send. Saïx thought about deleting it and telling him no one gave a flying fuck about him if he asked but Marluxia hardly talked to him. Thinking for a while Saïx grinned he began typing out a simple text

**Hi, this isn't Marluxia. It's Marluxia boyfriend Isa. He wanted me to tell you that he's fighting a cold but it should pass over quickly.**

Saïx almost laughed at his old code name for when he, Axel, and Zexion pulled off complicated jobs together. He figured his mother wouldn't response but he was surprised when he received one only a few minutes later

**Boyfriend? Marluxia never said anything about a boyfriend! How do you know our son, where did you meet, why didn't he tell us?**

Saïx cursed quietly, it took him a few minutes but came up with a story

**Oh I guess him not telling you is my bad. We ride the same bus home at night from work, we've been hanging out for a while and I asked him out. We finally have been having some quality time so we've been hanging out. I'm sure he is sorry but this cold has most of his energy wiped.**

After a bit there was a response

**Oh. Well I hope he feels better soon, if he hasn't asked try chicken noodle soup. He says that always makes him feel better. I hope to meet you one day Isa. Tell I say feel better soon!**

Then there was a smiley face. Saïx told her that he would then hung up, he grinned to himself. It was early the next morning when Saïx awoke to his phone going off, reaching over Saïx glanced at the screen. Zexion number flashed, rubbing his eyes a little Saïx flipped open his phone "You realize it's four in the morning right?" he grumbled

"Yes I do. Sorry for waking you up but I'm at your door." Saïx groaned

"Zexion I hate you sometimes do you know that?" the bluenette grumbled. He hung up the phone before hearing the response rolling out of bed. Just slipping on a jacket he went to his front door opening it, Zexion stood there fixing a piece of slate colored hair that must have moved out of place. His blue eyes focused on Saïx's face

"Good morning."

"It's not morning. It's too fucking dark to be morning." Saïx retorted letting him inside. Zexion chuckled

"Crewed as always my friend." He told him walking in. Saïx yawned loudly

"Fuck you." He muttered rubbing his eyes slightly. Walking through the hallways Zexion noticed the door that was slightly left open

"How's your captive?" he asked. Saïx yawned

"He has a infection in one wrist." He explained rubbing his eyes. Zexion nodded

"Is it clearing up?"

"Yeah it should be gone by tomorrow or the next day."

"That's good." Opening the closet Saïx handed the box to the shorter man

"Thank you. It's good to see you in person." Zexion mentioned. Saïx blinked a few times before nodding

"Yeah, last scheme didn't go so well?"

"Ah no doubt Axel mentioned that, it did work well for a while but the police have recently caught on. I've left them some fake clues back home." He told him. Saïx nodded

"What were you trying to do?"

"I was attempting to get some software that the government has. Suppose to have some very good information." He laughed. Saïx nodded a little smile finding its way on his face "But I suppose it doesn't matter." He told him. Saïx nodded walking Zexion to the front door

"Do you know what's in the box? Axel didn't tell me." Zexion nodded

"Some files on his daughter. He doesn't want the police to get suspicious. He's attempting to make it look like she's falling off the face of the earth I think." He told him.

Zexion left shortly after that leaving Saïx to himself, wandering upstairs Saïx peered into Marluxia's room. The pinkette was still sound asleep, picking up the thermometer off a nearby dresser Saïx popped the object into Marluxia's mouth waiting for the beep. Pulling it out he grinned a little seeing the fever had broken. He would check the wrists in the morning, yawning Saïx stared at the pinkette. At some point during the night he had moved so he was resting on his side curled up by the wall somewhat, sitting on the side of the bed Saïx stared at the male for a while. He seemed like a child like this, Marluxia rolled over wrapping his arms around Saïx's waist. Saïx gasped squirming a little but Marluxia tightened his hold on the male "Mom." He mumbled softly. Saïx blinked

"Mom?" he whispered, Marluxia smiled a little bit nuzzling the male. Saïx sat there not really sure of what to do about his situation before sighing, squirming a bit Saïx managed to lay down next to the male. Marluxia made himself comfortable on the male before eventually the sound of Marluxia's gentle breathing lulled him to sleep. When Marluxia woke up he blinked confused on the fact that he was napping on someone. Looking around his eyes fell on Saïx, that made him launch back hitting the wall with a solid thump. WHAT THE HELL!? Saïx muttered something but simply adjusted himself to be more comfortable. Looking around Marluxia attempted to launch out of the bed and maybe make a run for the door but he found his ankles were still chained to the bed.

Marluxia's sudden movement woke up Saïx who sat up rubbing his eyes slightly, shaking slightly Marluxia watched the male stretch before his eyes settled on the pinkette "Oh good morning Marluxia." Saïx yawned out scratching his head a little. Marluxia squirmed

"What are you doing here?!" he squeaked, Saïx looked at him for a moment before shrugging

"I fell asleep after you decided you needed to be a leech." He told him getting up. Marluxia's eyes narrowed

"Why the hell would I leech onto you?"

"You were sick. People do crazy things when they are sick." He told him opening a desk drawer to pull out a carton on cigarettes lighting up a lighter. Marluxia's eyes narrowed more

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" he screamed "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT I WILL EVER LOOK TO YOU FOR COMFORT! You probably drugged me up or…" Marluxia found himself unable to speak as Saïx wrapped a hand around his throat

"SHUT UP! I've warned you before about your mouth!" he hissed. Marluxia squirmed using his hands to beat the bluenette to try and break free. Saïx's eyes narrowed a growl beginning to escape his lips, using his free hand Saïx grabbed a roll of duct tape managing to grab one wrist he pinned it to the bed frame. However Marluxia knew what Saïx wanted to do, swinging a fist into Saïx's stomach the male dropped both hands for a few moments Marluxia launched for the edge of the bed forgetting the chains around his ankles. Screeching in pain as his legs twisted painfully, Saïx snarled grabbing the male's shoulders forcing him upwards. Quickly grabbed both of his hands Saïx taped his wrists together before making him lay on his back. Taping his hands to the head board Saïx frowned unhappily, Saïx vanished for a few moments before he returned "Perhaps you need a lesson on holding your tongue!" he grinned a grin filled to the brim with malice.

Forcing the pinkette's mouth open Marluxia screamed as something pierced his tongue. Screaming as blood began to fill his mouth as Saïx pushed in something else, tears streamed down Marluxia's face as pain ran through his body. He finally tried to cough something out, Saïx stared at Marluxia's tear filled eyes and sobs for what he assumed was for to stop. Grinning he picked up another needle, he had been shoving needles into the boy's tongue "I still don't think you've learned your lesson!" he told him pinching up some of the boy's lower lip. Marluxia squirmed pleading more for the male to stop; shoving the needle through the boy's lower lip he laughed a little as more blood spilled. Marluxia screamed and begged as much as he could his captor tilted his face up "Have we learned our lesson?" he asked in a sugar coated voice. Marluxia nodded "I don't believe you." Saïx stated pulling out another needle, Marluxia thrashed violently as Saïx pinched some skin on one of his eyebrows and shoved a needle through the skin. Blood gushed into the male's eye, Marluxia's tears kept refreshing with each passing moment. Skin was about to reach for another one when the door bell rung, blinking Saïx hid the needles leaving the male.

Opening the front door Axel stood there, with him was his daughter who had her face buried in his shoulder "Axel?" Saïx asked. The red head pushed his way inside

"Fuck I screw up! Fuck!" he hissed

"What happened?" Saïx asked confused at the sight. Axel set the girl on Saïx's couch

"Fucking…Larxene saw me!" he told him. His hands shook violently has he attempted to light a cigarette "I left to get some groceries and she damn saw me!" he told him trying to take a drag so he could calm his nerves. Saïx blinked

"Did she see her?" he asked pointing to the little girl

"No."

"Then what the fuck are you freaking out about?" Saïx demanded

"SHE SAW ME SAÏX! Don't you get it?! Once she puts two and two together I'll have the police on my ass!" he told him whipping around "I don't have a backup plan!" he shouted. Saïx growled

"Don't yell at me because you SUCK at planning! Calm down!" he growled. The little tugged on Saïx's pant leg "What?" he snapped. The little girl looked up at him

"I have to go pee." She told him. Saïx rolled his eyes

"Upstairs and to the left." He told him. Watching the little girl run upstairs Saïx looked at his friend

"What the hell am I supposed to do!?" he shouted. Saïx couldn't think of anything before a screamed echoed throughout the house, Axel launched himself upstairs

"Anna?" he called. Saïx blinked, why would she freak out? He just told her where the bathroom was….oh crap! Saïx realized he accidently told her how to get to Marluxia's room! Sprinting upstairs Saïx stopped as Axel stared at the crying and screaming Marluxia. His daughter was crying into Axel's pant leg "Dude what the fuck have you been doing to him!?" he asked. Saïx didn't response (more he didn't have the chance) as Axel looked at where the needles were "You gave him a homemade piercing?! IN HIS TONGUE!?" he screamed. Saïx nodded

"He was mouthing off." Axel stared at him before glaring

"Dude! There's a vein in the tongue that if you pierce it that he will bleed to death!" he shouted. Saïx got left with watching Anna while Axel removed the needles from the boy, Axel finally came out of the room "Alright I had to remove the needles and I put in some temporary piercings. Keep them in for two weeks before you take them out and clean them. Clean around the wound every day." Axel told him cleaning the blood off his fingers. Saïx nodded

"Kay. I told Anna we were filming a scene for a horror movie and she seems to have bought it." he gestured to the little girl who now saw in front of the TV watching some cartoon show, Axel nodded

"Any ideas on what to do about Larxene?"

"Not really try hitting Zexion up. He might be able to come up with a plan." Saïx had decided to light up another cigarette during this time. Axel nodded picking up his little girl headed for the door "Thanks." Saïx muttered heading for Marluxia's room. Axel nodded

"We've all got our problems." He stated walking off.

Entering the room Saïx had a bowl of soup

"Lunch." He called. Marluxia didn't response, Saïx didn't blame him. His mouth probably hurt a lot "Think you can eat it with a spoon or you wanna use a straw?" he asked setting the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. Marluxia gave him a look "Fine straw it is." He sighed popping a brightly color straw into the bowl and offered it to the male. No move to take the food "Eat." Saïx commanded, Marluxia actually shook his head. Saïx frowned "You either eat this or my cock!" he shouted, Marluxia made a face

"Can't." he stated. Saïx growled

"What do you mean you can't?!" he shouted

"Axel gave me vicodin….it makes me throw up any food I try to eat. I have to wait like three hours." Marluxia finally told him. Saïx blinked

"Isn't that the shit they give you have they yank your wisdom teeth out?" Saïx raised an eyebrow. Marluxia nodded sitting there for a while in the chair Saïx always sat in when he fed Marluxia not sure of what to do at this point. Marluxia rolled his head to one side

"Get out. I want to sleep." The pinkette grumbled. Normally Saïx would have yelled or punished the pinkette for being so mouthy but…not today. Saïx rose

"Fine. At six we'll try feeding you again." He stated, Saïx paused just for the shortest amount of time before leaving the room. He looked at the pinkette who had seemingly fallen asleep "…Sorry." He muttered leaving. Marluxia who hadn't fully been asleep opened his eyes half way looking at the male surprised of what he had just heard. Maybe…Saïx had a lighter side? Somebody beyond the cruel merciless killer?


	4. Worst Day of the Year

You'll Change-Worst Day Of The Year

Warning, if you don't like the following then hit the back button right now! The items are: Rape, Abuse, Whore Houses, Kidnapping, Crying, Torture, Sex Toys, and other disturbing items.

Marluxia stared at the ceiling for a while, he had woken up early that particular day and he felt like there was something bad about to happen. It had been over two weeks after the needle incident; he was finally being able to open his mouth without searing pain in his mouth that made him want to cry every time he opened it. Saïx had bound his hands over his head with a couple layers of duct tape back to the headboard; at least it wasn't handcuffs anymore. But for some reason he had this pit in his stomach screaming that something really bad was about to happen, he couldn't figure out why. Clenching and unclenching his fists he frowned a bit, he heard the door open. Saïx practically pranced into his room, he was almost dancing when he pulled his chair up next to Marluxia's bed "Good morning my little slut." Saïx cooed

"Good morning." Marluxia muttered. Saïx set the fork in front of his mouth, not even looking at the food he was being fed Marluxia opened his mouth. Saïx fed him little bite by little bite until he was done

"Aw aren't we a good boy! We eat our food like a good boy." He cooed. Marluxia made a face before spitting on Saïx's face

"Go to hell!" he shouted. Saïx's face twitched slightly but he kept on his happy face

"Did we know what we ate for breakfast?"

"French toast that had way too much powder sugar on it?" he asked. It pretty much had tasted like pure sugar. Saïx shook his head that stupid smile on his face

"Nope. Birthday cake." He told him. Marluxia blinked

"Why the hell did you feed me birthday cake?" he asked. Saïx grinned

"Guess." The bluenette cooed. Marluxia made a face a few times thinking

"Axel's birthday?" a shake of the head "Who ever came over the other day at like four in the morning two weeks ago it's their birthday?" he asked. Another shake of the head, Saïx grinned leaning forward to lick Marluxia's cheek making Marluxia hiss

"It's _**MY**_ birthday." He cooed

"Happy fucking birthday." Marluxia muttered.

Saïx grinned

"It is a happy birthday for me." He told him, his voice dripping with pleasure. Marluxia shivered at that a little bit "Because I already have _**my**_ birthday present. Your sexy little ass!" he purred. Marluxia watched Saïx lick his lips "Now I have to go get everything ready for my present from you." He told him walking off. Marluxia squirmed violently trying to break free, this couldn't be good! It was sometime towards noon that Saïx walked back into the room, he had Marluxia's lunch on a tray along with a glass of milk Marluxia squirmed "Oh come now it's just lunch you silly goose." Saïx laughed offering some of the grilled cheese he had made for the male. Marluxia shook his head rapidly

"I'm not hungry." He lied, Saïx clicked his tongue

"Do we need a repeat of our lesson over refusing food from the master?" he asked. Marluxia grimaced but opened his mouth, once he had been fed at drank his milk like a good boy Saïx left. Marluxia spent time worried about Saïx's plans for him, it was sometime around two thirty Saïx walked back in. He grinned, Marluxia was looking around and seemed dazed beyond belief. He looked at Saïx his eyes were glazed over, Saïx smiled "Good afternoon pet." He purred. No response but Marluxia seemed to kind of register that Saïx was talking to him "I have to change you into your outfit for my birthday dearie." He told him cutting off some of the duct tape that kept his hands above his head, undoing the cuffs around his ankles Saïx had Marluxia stand up walking him somewhere. Marluxia was in too much of a daze that he didn't attempt to run, why was everything so blurry?

Saïx grinned at the male's weakened state before shutting the bathroom door behind him; taking Marluxia's body parts in his hands he stuffed them into the right holes of the fabric. Laughing a little at Marluxia's state Saïx admired Marluxia's new outfit, quite the present he had gotten from Axel. It was a complex outfit but it was worth it: a mini skirt that barely covered Marluxia's rear along with a fishnet shirt that had long sleeves that were slightly covered by the lace up gloves that rested just below his elbows, his legs were encased by fishnet stockings with high heeled shoes that had a thick strap around his ankles. A corset was fitted around him that was laced up by bright red ribbons. He licked his lips "You look nice, you wanna see?" he asked. Marluxia shook his head "Oh well. Why don't we head back to the room?" he offered a hand. Marluxia took the hand being lead back to the room had he just left, Saïx sat down on a nearby chair a little grin on his face.

Marluxia numbly sat on the bed starring at Saïx, the bluenette laughed a little "Why don't you come over here?" he made a little 'come here' motion to the pinkette who nodded walking over. Marluxia didn't see where to sit but Saïx made a gesture that he should sit on his lap, sitting on the male's lap Marluxia stared at Saïx. Saïx grinned biting down on Marluxia's neck softly, Marluxia gasped the tiniest bit. Saïx kept up his biting and nipping on Marluxia's neck actually trying to make the male feel good, Marluxia squirmed a little tilting his head a little to give Saïx more access. Saïx smirked watching Marluxia squirm violently before a little noise escaped his lips. A very quiet moan. He was moaning at Saïx's actions "Hm…we like this?" he asked. A tiny nod from Marluxia, Saïx grinned keeping up his actions until he noticed Marluxia was fisting the mini skirt a little bit "Horny much?" he laughed. Marluxia moaned again nodding a little bit, Saïx bit down on Marluxia's neck again beginning to move to his shoulder biting it gently. Marluxia moaned quietly again, Saïx could hear fabric being rustled slightly. Looking he grinned seeing Marluxia was rubbing down where his package was, Saïx biting down on his shoulder again before moving Marluxia's hand away taking over the rubbing.

Marluxia's legs shifted a bit seemingly uncomfortable with the situation or just he wasn't used to people messing down there. Keeping his actions up Saïx slid Marluxia's package out of his underwear (Which was pretty much a thong) keeping his rubbing up "Your leaking." Saïx commented when he had stopped to lick Marluxia's shoulder lightly. Marluxia moaned softly again feeling Saïx pick up speed and began to give gentle squeezes to his cock all the while Saïx kept licking his shoulder or pinching his nipples to make them hard. Marluxia leaned back a little moaning in bliss before his liquids spilled over his cock and Saïx's hand. Saïx smirked against the skin licking Marluxia's earlobe "That felt good huh?" he asked, Marluxia nodded weakly "Get on the bed. I gave you pleasure now the least you could do is pleasure me." Saïx ordered. Marluxia rose from Saïx's lap sitting on the bed, he actually smiled a bit at Saïx who watched his every move. For some reason Marluxia actually wanted to do something with the male, he played with the skirt a bit trying to look seductive. Saïx grinned relaxing a bit in his chair "Give me a little show." He told him.

Marluxia smiled fingering the edge of the skirt with one hand and the other tracing his shoulder, Saïx smirked watching Marluxia run his fingers over the somewhat exposed collarbone as the other hand ran down his legs. Saïx grinned more has Marluxia stroked some of the red ribbons that held the corset he was wearing together, pulling apart one of the ribbons Marluxia giggled running his hand up his leg. Saïx watched as Marluxia put on quiet the show for him; slowly undoing the corset swaying his hips side to side as he tugged on one side of the skirt to reveal more of his hips. Eventually the corset fell off as Marluxia kept up his actions, teasing Saïx once the skirt came off Saïx stood up walking over to the bed getting on it to look at Marluxia up close. The male put his arms around Saïx's neck pulling him closure as Saïx began to lick up Marluxia's neck and his hands moved to Marluxia's butt. Marluxia mewled as Saïx played with his rear, squeezing it and rubbing it before taking off his little slut's undergarments. Saïx moved his head down to nip at a hardened nipple as his hands worked forward sliding over smooth skin that were his hips moving to rest on the inner thighs of the pinkette who was moaning in bliss.

Saïx smirked as his hands went further down probing the man's entrance, he retrieved one hand to grab something out of his drawer. Popping open the lubricate that once it made contact with the boy's skin or inners would warm up Saïx dipped his fingers into it before shoving a coated finger into the male's entrance. Marluxia laid there mewling in pleasure as Saïx pushed the finger as far as it could go in pumping it in and out in a steady tempo while his mouth traced over the skin of the boy softly. For once tonight he wouldn't have to listen to him screaming while he had his way with him and his ears wouldn't be ringing. Marluxia brushed his lips against Saïx's shoulder softly surprising the male a bit; putting another finger inside of the male Marluxia against ran his lips over Saïx's shoulder. Saïx wasn't too sure of what was compelling the male to do these things but he didn't say anything as he worked on finger fucking Marluxia quickly.

Pressing his fingers against that little cluster inside of Marluxia that made him scream in pleasure, Saïx hit the spot repeatedly before he retrieved his fingers. Saïx grinned as he prepared himself to enter the male. He smiled as he shoved into the male who moaned loudly at the sensation, the blue haired man set a nice fast pace for the pinkette who moaned and squealed with each thrust. Saïx angled his thrusts until he was striking just the right spot making Marluxia screamed with each thrust, Saïx's pants and own moaning could be heard as Marluxia peeked releasing onto Saïx's stomach before Saïx slammed himself deep into Marluxia letting himself release.

Looking at the pinkette he flipped them so Marluxia was on top beginning to make him ride him, the pinkette moaned looking at Saïx resting his palms on Saïx's shoulders to give himself more leverage before pushing down against Saïx's thrusts making Saïx let out a very shaky laugh. It was odd to see the pinkette let this or even act like this while they were together; drugging him had really been a stroke of genius on Zexion's part. Marluxia released suddenly causing Saïx to follow shortly, Marluxia collapsed against Saïx's chest panting heavily feeling the heat radiant from the bluenette's body who was panting just as bad. Saïx took a few deep breaths before moving Marluxia to be resting on his hands and knees, the male panted before a moan emitted from his lips as Saïx began moving again inside of him. Saïx had plans to take full advantage of this before the drugs wore off or the male simply collapsed from exhaustion in a crumpled heap.

If he had to he would fuck him in every position he could imagine just so he could ink out every like bit of this enjoyable experience with the horny male. He probably would never get a chance like this again. As Saïx kept up his pace Marluxia was rubbing his own hand against his length moaning despite the fact that his throat was beginning to get a little raw from all the noises he was making. The fact that it was Saïx wasn't even occurring to him in any sort of thought process which should have been the first thing he thought of during this normally. Right now he was trying to figure out how to make it feel better for him and Saïx at the moment. Feeling his release coming again Marluxia shakily pushed himself to just be on his knees, Saïx quickly took advantage of this grabbing him and pulling him against his body pushing in an out while attacking his neck with bites.

Marluxia managed to get out one last moan before his release took over and he just simply enjoyed the feeling riding out his release and Saïx's. Feeling his body shake from it all Saïx let go of the male who flopped against the bed panting heavily as Saïx slid out of the male. He smirked as he laid down next to the male who rolled over snuggling up to him rather quickly, not saying anything Saïx grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the both of them watching Marluxia fall asleep. He joined the male soon after in the realm of dreams.

The sun was rather annoying to Marluxia who attempted to block out the sun by covering his eyes with a hand, his head was pounding. He had no idea why, opening his eyes Marluxia found himself staring at Saïx's chest. The male said nothing biting on his lip hard, what the fuck happened last night? Sitting up Marluxia noticed the cuffs gone so he bit his lip. Eventually the male stood up climbing out of bed noticing his nude state '_Figures._' He thought to himself before grabbing what he assumed where Saïx's shirt and pants sliding them out. Looking behind him Saïx was passed out on the bed; Marluxia swallowed thickly trying to be as quiet as possible. The moment he was out of Saïx's room and in the main living room he swallowed again. Opening Saïx's door and shutting it nearly silently behind him. With that Marluxia panted for a moment before sprinting, going back to his own home Marluxia grabbed the key that was hidden under a flower pot on his front porch. Slamming the door behind him and locking the door Marluxia breathed a sigh of relief, he had done it! He had escaped! Pure joy ran through his body for a few moments, he glanced out of his front window seeing the light in Saïx's bedroom turn on. When it turned off Marluxia figured Saïx thought he was showering, good that would be long enough for him to call the cops on him! His face paled when Saïx opened the front door of his house, before the door had been fully opened Marluxia shut the curtain to the position it had been in this entire time. He sprinted for his bedroom slipping inside; he needed a hiding place and now!

Opening his closest he slipped inside hiding amongst his coats and a few suits he had, he clasped a hand over his mouth reminding himself to breathe quietly so hopefully Saïx wouldn't find him! He shut his eyes praying that he wouldn't be found, he could faintly hear someone unlocking his front door. For a moment he thought it was his parents but he soon realized his fatal mistake, Saïx had taken his clothes on the first night which in his pants pocket held his keys. He hadn't retrieved them! Almost cursing his stupid action Marluxia listened to feet softly pat against the ground as Saïx walked about. Marluxia listened to him wander by his room once before his let out a shaky breath needing air, Saïx must have turned around because he could hear someone in his room. Inching towards a small part of the closest which he had left open he peered out. Saïx picked up a random object on his desk (The crack too small to clearly see what it was) looking at it with interest, slinking back to his original spot Marluxia silently chanted for him to leave the room.

Saïx looked around rather calmly for a bit before he left, Marluxia breathed out a sigh of relief. Slipping out of the closest Marluxia was about to grab something heavy to hit Saïx with and hopefully knocking him out a hand grabbed his head. Screaming instantly Marluxia was thrown to the floor hard, he thought he heard a faint crack on his floor. Attempting to get to his hands and knees before the hand forced his head back down and grabbed one of his hands, he could feel nails digging into his wrist "You slut." Saïx spoke

"Let me go!" Marluxia screamed. Saïx's hand gripped harder onto his hand

"You slut! Try and escape me will you!" he snarled grabbing Marluxia's other hand, Marluxia turned his head glaring at the male

"Let me go!" he shouted. Saïx snorted

"You think that will really work?" Marluxia made a face

"No….but this might!" he launched his knee into Saïx's testicles. Saïx folded over gripping around that area as he fell to his knees, Marluxia squirmed out from being under Saïx and ran towards the door. Rounding the corner Marluxia grabbed a phone off the wall just beginning to dial when it slapped out of his hand and he was being shoved against a wall

"YOU BITCH!" Saïx yelled slamming Marluxia's face against the wall repeatedly, Marluxia managed out a snivel before he was being thrown across his kitchen crashing into the floor "How dare you hit me!" he slapped Marluxia in the face a few times "You are my slut! You are my slave!" he shouted. Marluxia growled biting down on Saïx's hand the next time it connected with his face

"I AM NOT YOUR PROPERITY!" Marluxia shouted. Saïx growled massaging the wound a bit before shoving his hands into Marluxia's hair and grapping two fistfuls slamming his head against the ground repeatedly. Marluxia choked on pain slightly trying to fight back but his vision was fading, eventually his vision faded to absolute black. When his eyes fluttered open he was back in his room at Saïx's house, his head throbbed and his face smarted. Saïx appeared into his vision

"You're awake…." He growled, Marluxia nodded slightly "Good!" he hissed annoyed slapping Marluxia in the face again "That was for running away!" another slap "That was for trying to hide from me…" another slap "That was for trying to run from me once I found you" another slap "That was for hitting me…and this…" Saïx's hand curled into a fist and he punched him as hard as he could in the eye making Marluxia scream in pain (Muffled by the familiar ball gag) "Is for fighting against me!" he snarled. Marluxia felt tears rolling down his cheeks looking at Saïx. The male was livid and that scared Marluxia "I hope you're happy!" he spat on Marluxia's face walking out of the room. Testing his hands Marluxia noticed they were chained to the bed again along with his ankles…he was back to square one with his captor.

Around seven or so Saïx returned his dinner in one hand and something in a bag in the other, the area where Saïx had punched him had swelled up and blackened. The eye having become slightly blood shot, Marluxia felt the ball gag being removed before he was fed dinner (Deciding not to put up a resistance this time his face hurt enough already.) the gag was put back in and he was forced to walk with his hands behind his back. Arriving in the bathroom Marluxia was stripped naked "Get in the tub." Saïx growled. Marluxia nodded sitting in the tub obediently, Saïx left for a moment before he returned with a blindfold and something just out of Marluxia's eye sight. Wrapping the blindfold around Marluxia's eyes Saïx began to dump something in the tub, it was warm to the touch but it had this really weird feeling to it. Almost like mud? No that wasn't right it was a little too watering for that, Marluxia squirmed a bit as more was added to the tub. Saïx eventually stopped when he had reached Marluxia's shoulder "Let me show you what you'll be the next time you try to pull a stunt like you did today!" he hissed into the pinkette's ear before biting down on it hard making a little blood drip off his ear.

Marluxia's blindfold was removed and if the ball gag hadn't been in he would have vomited or screamed or maybe do both! He was shoulder deep in blood! Marluxia thrashed trying to get out of the tub but he just kept slipping back onto his rear end, the male's muffled screams were music to Marluxia's ears. Saïx snorted and laughed to the point he had to sit on the ground to keep laughing, once the laughter turned to coughing Saïx managed to stop himself. Marluxia looked at Saïx with fear in his eyes, Saïx snorted again reaching over and waving a can at him. Marluxia blinked and felt tears roll down his cheeks. He just played for a beginners prank. Tomato juice. Settling down he listened to Saïx laugh at him "You should have seen your face! Hahahahahahahaha!" Saïx wiped his eyes still chuckling at him. Eventually his face turned serious again "But you will be used for nothing more than bath water if you pull a stunt like that again!" Saïx reached over grabbing Marluxia's head "Do you understand?". Marluxia nodded "Good." Saïx yanked him out of the tub onto the floor draining the tub before shoving the male back in the moment it was clear of tomato juice. Once he had been bathed Marluxia was walked back to this room being hooked to the bed again. Once Saïx was gone Marluxia sobbed. So close... and he was so far away…


	5. Free Yet Still Caged

You'll Change-Free Yet Still Caged

Warning, if you don't like the following then hit the back button right now! The items are: Rape, Abuse, Whore Houses, Kidnapping, Crying, Torture, Sex Toys, and other disturbing items.

Marluxia felt weak, not just physically but mentally. Saïx had not been pleased by his actions that day, Saïx had gotten a lot rougher on the male. Marluxia knew he was going to be scarred in some interesting places, countless bruises now covering his arms and legs. Marluxia did note that most of the bruising were in places that he could hide under normal everyday clothing. If he ever got back to wearing normal clothes that was, many days Marluxia wondered why didn't Saïx just strangle him or something. He knew the male had hoped that he would become his boyfriend but Marluxia still felt nothing but hate towards him, at this rate he would never like him so what was the point?

The routine hadn't changed much from what he had gotten use to; wake up, get raped, eat breakfast, get raped again repeatedly, get lunch, get like three hours to himself before Saïx would be back, more rape, dinner, rape, then fall asleep. Saïx was also putting him in some really uncomfortable positions during sex, not the kind that put strain on a limb or two the kind that he knew his arm should twist that far or he really shouldn't be bent like that. The door opened and Marluxia looked at Saïx, he walked over jerking his head up. Marluxia's lips let a weak cry emit from his lips, Saïx had quite the grip at times. The male said nothing for a few moments before he dropped Marluxia's head and left, a few days ago Saïx started doing this. Marluxia wasn't sure what the point of forcing his head up then dropping it was but he didn't ask questions.

That night Saïx walked in undoing the bindings of his hand to duct tape them together; unhooking his feet Saïx forced him out of the bed and towards the bathroom. Another bathing for the male would follow, Saïx climbed into the tub once Marluxia had been scrubbed down. Marluxia recoiled against the feeling of Saïx's body touching his but Saïx said nothing about this oddly and washed himself, Marluxia found his behavior odd. Saïx seemed annoyed about something but he didn't say what, once the bath was over Saïx brought Marluxia to a different room than his normal room. It looked similar structure wise but the bed was slightly bigger (A queen size maybe Marluxia wasn't entirely sure), the desk was tucked in the opposite corner that the one in his room was, and a few other things marked it differently. Marluxia was about to ask when he was shoved onto the bed, crossing his legs on instinct Saïx rolled his eyes grabbing a ankle and clasped a cuff around his ankle. The cuff was attached to a long chain "That will reach the bathroom and nowhere else got it?" Saïx asked.

Marluxia nodded "Got it." He mumbled. Saïx left the room again slamming the door shut, Marluxia looked at his trapped ankle. Standing up Marluxia walked finding it was just long enough for him to stand at the toilet in the bathroom and if he was clever enough the shower. Walking the other way it barely reached about two feet from the door, moving back to the bed Marluxia sat down. He didn't move other than wiggling his toes once in a great while, something was off about Saïx and it was kind of scaring him. He was pretty sure he hadn't done anything recently or that day but Saïx was acting like it was still the same day that he tried to run away. Eventually Saïx entered the room again sitting on the bed undressing himself, Marluxia didn't move afraid to piss off Saïx more until Saïx grabbed him by his hair yanking him to be on the bed.

Looking up at the male Saïx said nothing nor did he touch him which was baffling to Marluxia to say the least, why wasn't Saïx touching him at all. Sure that morning he had fucked him but it was just strange to see Saïx not fucking anymore, now that he thought about it Saïx started acting like this after he had gotten a phone call from who he assumed was Axel or Zexion a few days ago near midday. Had they said something that annoyed him? Saïx just stared at Marluxia for a while before he simply laid on his back tossed a few blankets over them and clapped his hands twice making the light turn off. Marluxia laid perfectly still has Saïx made himself comfortable before shutting his eyes, he wasn't sure when but at some point Marluxia had dozed off sleeping rather soundly next to Saïx. It wasn't until a beeping of a alarm went off did he open his eyes, trying to place where he was he heard Saïx move a bit sitting up and cracking his back "Get up." Saïx grumbled before getting out of bed.

Marluxia sat up climbing out of bed standing up before Saïx tossed something into his arms, looking down he found some clothes were in his arms "Change now." Saïx hissed as he found a shirt for himself. Marluxia quickly changed having to wait for Saïx to unhook his ankle so he could pull on the underwear and pants, once dressed Saïx made a motion to follow him. Down the stairs to what Marluxia assumed was the kitchen, Saïx pointed to a chair "Sit." He ordered watching the male sit at one of the chairs. Saïx eventually set some breakfast in front of the male, once both had eaten breakfast Marluxia couldn't help it

"What's going on?" he asked. Saïx looked up for a moment from cleaning a dish before answering while finishing up the dishes

"Your two week vacation ended yesterday." He stated. Marluxia sat there thinking for a moment before it clicked that Saïx was right, was he free? Was about to escape this hell hole? Saïx set the plate he had been working on aside "But don't think you've won slut." He told him

"But…"  
"Shut up." Saïx snapped walking over and forcing Marluxia to show one of his wrists, something snapped around his wrist revealing a bracelet of some sort "This bracelet lets me track you." He stated "It also has a microphone in it so I can hear what you say. If I disapprove of what you say…" Saïx hit a little button and Marluxia squeaked as a small zap of electricity ran through his body "I can shock you as hard as I fucking please to." He told the male. Marluxia rubbed his wrist

"Now…"

"Now I make you learn the story that you will tell your co-workers lest you want me to rape your ass until you cum nothing but blood for a year." He growled. It was a simple enough story: while he was on vacation he found a male he was having fun with, a few nights he had gotten really drunk and woke up with weird things (The tattoos and piercings mainly) on his body. He also found he had a fights start around him and he always ended up in the middle of them somehow. But every time he found himself in the bed next to 'Isa' who eventually admitted he wanted more than a couple of stands. Marluxia agreed to date him once just to see what it was like and now he was in love with him. Marluxia nodded after the fourth time of repeating the story to Saïx who would slap him any time he got a detail of any sort wrong, Saïx seemed decently please "If they ask the bracelet was given to you by me just as a first date sort of thing." He told him. Marluxia nodded

"Alright."

"Also…I will drive you in and pick you up, you attempt to run at any point and you'll get a nice helping of your last punishment. You will also call me at lunch and act lovingly towards me, got it?" he asked a slight glare in his eyes

"Yes Saïx." Marluxia muttered. Saïx nodded grabbing his other wrist

"Good now get your ass in the car." He hissed, sitting in Saïx's car (Passenger seat since when he had attempted to sit in the back seat Saïx had growled and Marluxia quickly moved to the front afraid of what Saïx would do to him.) Marluxia watched the familiar roads pass him by as he rode in the car. The two remained silent, Marluxia fiddled with his fingers looking at the car floor. Eventually Saïx pulled into the parking lot of the store he worked at "You remember the story?"

"Yes."

"Repeat it to me once more." Saïx ordered. Marluxia nodded

"I met you one day at a local bar, after a few strange nights or waking up with bruises or some other strange markings you asked if we could go on a legit date since you wanted more than a few stands. I agreed to go on one date with you and we agreed that if I didn't feeling anything we would cease trying. After the first date I fell in love with you, and we are now dating." He told him. Saïx nodded

"Good. Better get going." With that Marluxia unbuckled himself and opened the car door walking to the store. Entering he was greet with one of the usual co-workers who about jumped a foot in the air

"What the heck did you do over two weeks?" he squeaked. Marluxia forced a smile on

"Oh you would not believe what a few drunken nights would do to you. I woke up with these tattoos and piercings all over." He laughed. The co-worker nodded

"You should cover those, boss will get upset." He told him

"I know I was just going to grab a box of bandages when you stopped me. See you in a minute." He grabbed a couple boxes, placed the money for it on the counter, and then ran into the bathroom. He had gotten half way covering the tattoo on his arm (The one on his leg covered by his pants) when he stopped looking at himself in the mirror. His hair had gotten longer slightly and looked like he hadn't brushed it in a few weeks. His lip and eyebrow pierced and he looked paler, sitting on the floor Marluxia held in the sobs. He had freedom…but he was still a caged bird.

Saïx laid on his couch facing the ceiling staring at it, he was bored. This had to be his stupidest idea yet, he let his entertainment out and there was still a good chance that he would tell someone if he realized there was no microphone in the bracelet. He had made that part up to scare the male into being silent about his current situation. Looking up at the ceiling of his house he sighed, yes he had plenty of videos that he could jack off too but nothing compared to actually forcing that male into a position that pleased him to his very core. Deciding to check the time he noted it was close to Marluxia's lunch break and he would at least get to hear his voice soon. When the phone did ring Saïx reached over

"Hello?" he asked still a little bored

"Hi…" a very quiet voice spoke. Saïx grinned

"Hey there my little slut." He greeted sitting up "How is everything going?"

"Fine…"

"Anyone ask about the tattoos?"

"Yeah…I told them what you told me to tell them." Marluxia told him. Honestly Marluxia wanted to get off the phone and never call him again

"Good boy. Why you so quiet you embarrassed by having to speak with me?"

"No…" there was a pause "Any different?" his voice came in a little louder

"You're louder now."  
"I must have bumped the in call for myself."

"Ah such a sweet little slut. Well behave yourself I'll see you at nine."

"How did you know when I got off work?"

"I stalked you remember? I have you schedule down to a dot." He grinned "Love you." He told him. He heard Marluxia gasp for a moment before

"Love you too Isa." In the most utterly broken sounding voice Saïx had ever heard. Saïx licked his lips

"See you tonight." With that he hung up. Saïx fell back onto his back and laughed at the boy's reaction.

Marluxia prolonged his leaving for a few minutes that night

"Head home Marluxia we got this." His manager told him

"You sure? I don't mind…"

"Your eager to work and I like that but we're fine." His manager patted him on the back. Nodding Marluxia stepped into the cold night air seeing a familiar car, walking towards it Marluxia opened the passenger side door sliding in. Saïx purred

"I missed you terribly. It's just not the same not having my favorite toy." He told him making Marluxia look at him. Marluxia down casted his eyes

"Nice to see you too." He told him. Saïx grinned letting Marluxia go and drove towards home, Marluxia remained silent during their travel home but Saïx didn't mind too much. Once home Marluxia went to open his door when Saïx grabbed his wrist, with one forceful jerk Marluxia was pulled into Saïx's lap. The male squirmed violently feeling Saïx grope his butt

"Oh I've missed you way too much my little slut." Saïx purred licking his lips "I've let you out for a bit now you owe me some playtime." Saïx told him forcing Marluxia's pants down despite Marluxia's legs kicking

"No! No I don't want to!" he yelped trying to clench his legs together

"Not like you have much of a choice." Saïx told him getting his hard on out of his pants. Marluxia whimpered but bit back a scream as Saïx forced Marluxia's underwear off him and shove into the male making him take him to the hilt "Oh yes! It may have been only a few hours but this is so much better!" Saïx hissed pleased. He didn't begin moving at all, Marluxia blinked a few times "Move for me little slut." Saïx ordered grinning at the male. Marluxia whimpered a bit before shaking his head "Move now." Saïx ordered his grin fading as he gripped a fistful of hair. Marluxia shook his head again "Now Marluxia." Saïx growled yanking on Marluxia's hair slightly. The male cried out but through his whimpers and soft pleading Marluxia began moving.

Slow at first up and down in a pattern, Saïx's grin returned as he began to yank on Marluxia's hair in time with the thrusts "Harder Marluxia." Saïx order. Marluxia whined raising his hips more before dropping

"This is really uncomfortable." Marluxia told him. Saïx rolled his eyes

"Live with it. Go faster while you're at it. God your such a slow poke." He growled, Marluxia whined again forcing himself to go faster. Marluxia whined at one point

"I think I'm bleeding!" he squeaked

"You are. It's cute when you bleed." Saïx told him "It makes such a pretty look on my cock." Saïx had to laugh a bit seeing Marluxia's horrified face "Remember I cum after you." He reminded him. Marluxia nodded but worked on riding Saïx to Saïx's liking, eventually Marluxia could feel Saïx throbbing madly inside of him but why wouldn't he just cum. Well Marluxia was nowhere need his release and Saïx didn't seem to have any intentions in helping him release. Marluxia made a face before shutting his eyes as a hand shakily took his own member into his hand pumping himself. Saïx grinned watching Marluxia pretty much control the sex, more of Marluxia's walls were crumbling just before his eyes and he was loving it. Marluxia let out a cry of mixed pain and pleasure spraying his release, Saïx let himself release watching the male near tears "Good slut." With that he shoved Marluxia off himself watching the male whimper "Get your pants up." He ordered. Once redress the two entered the home when Marluxia was near the hallway that lead to the stairs that brought him to the upper levels Saïx shoved him against the wall with his chest pressed to the wall "You know…I think I can fuck you here and now."

"No…" Marluxia whimpered

"Hm…your protesting makes me want it more."  
"No! Please! Leave me alone!" Marluxia felt Saïx's hand wandering around his waist

"I think it's time I got more play time. I didn't get to touch you all day my little toy." With that Marluxia's pants and undergarments were forced off and Marluxia cried out in pain as Saïx shoved into him fucking him into the wall

"Stop! I can't take it anymore!" the pinkette cried

"Coming so soon?" Saïx laughed. Marluxia whimpered

"No…please just stop!" he begged weakly. Saïx didn't stop but instead got more violent Marluxia whimpered seeing a hand wrap around his wrist forcing the hand that it was attached to near his package. Saïx's other hand reached and grabbed the other wrist doing the same thing

"Take hold of your balls and length." Saïx hissed "Play with them or I'm not going to soft." Marluxia shook his head violently but Saïx dug a nail into either wrist "Now." Saïx snarled. Marluxia gave a soft sob but did as ordered his face flushing a deep red. Saïx flipped Marluxia so his back was pressed against the wall while Saïx forced the pinkette's legs around his waist as he watched the male pumping himself

"This hurts!" Marluxia cried out

"Good. Take it as punishment for disobeying me." He told him. Fucking the mal into the wall the pinkette eventually slid against the wall after releasing as Saïx drenched his insides. Sniffing Marluxia looked up at Saïx as the bluenette pulled his pants up "You should get use to this…if you're going to leave for such large amount of times then you're going to pay in full to me. Now get up, put your pants back on, and get your fucking ass up stairs and into my room." Saïx walked towards the kitchen "I'm making dinner. After tonight you will but I'm feeling nice today." Marluxia watched the male vanish before limping up the stairs and sitting on the bed. Falling back onto the couch Marluxia felt his chest convulse as he sobbed into the pillow feeling abused and tortured.

Dinner was some chicken and vegetables, Marluxia showered after dinner thankfully with no Saïx to be there and climbed into bed. Saïx laid next to the male "Good night baby." He purred snuggling close to the male. Marluxia squirmed away but Saïx snuggled back up to him and made his grip tighter purposely digging a nail into Marluxia's side "Behave." Saïx told him before shutting his eyes. Marluxia laid there unable to fall asleep feeling tears stream down one of his cheeks , when he did fall asleep it only because his tears had made him fall asleep. It started to become another endless routine for Marluxia: wake up, eat whatever Saïx made for breakfast, get dressed, get a ride to work, at lunch call Saïx and listen to him make lewd comments about himself, get a ride home, raped multiple times, make dinner for Saïx, shower, and go to sleep with Saïx cuddled up to him. The male at some point began wearing skirts to Saïx's request. When he was at work he wore pants but once his shift was over Marluxia would change into a skirt and if anyone ask he told them 'I'm just getting in touch with my inner feminine side I suppose.' Then walked off.

It happened to be dinner one night, normally Marluxia would ask what Saïx wanted and he made it if he knew how to make it. Marluxia had put on his apron (Another order from Saïx. Why he liked him wearing aprons so much he didn't know) "Any requests?" Marluxia asked. Saïx shook his head

"Nope. Just pick something." He told him, the pinkette paused looking at Saïx for a moment. Saïx always had some suggestion! Marluxia nodded making a rather simple bowl of ramen dish he knew how to make before presenting to the male. The two ate in silence neither one saying anything but a minor few grunts of liking the food. Once dinner was eaten Marluxia gathered up the plates and washed them leaving them out to dry "You did a good job." Saïx told him. Marluxia blinked, Saïx never said anything about his cooking especially positive if he did say something. Most of the time it was 'It's okay.' Or 'Not the greatest.' Or some other insult. Marluxia felt Saïx hand him something, opening his hand he saw a packet of flower seeds "I'm giving you two hours a day to play in that little garden of yours. I am watching you so don't try and run." He growled. The next day Saïx brought him over to his house and he was able to work in his garden, it was in desperate need of weeding and other things but Marluxia nearly fell into a trance working in his garden.

When his two hours was up he would wash his hands and then head to work with Saïx. Marluxia stared out the window, was Saïx up to something?


	6. Déjà vu

You'll Change- Déjà vu

Warning, if you don't like the following then hit the back button right now! The items are: Rape, Abuse, Whore Houses, Kidnapping, Crying, Torture, Sex Toys, and other disturbing items.

**Author's Personal Note:** I bring up smoking in this chapter and I have a negative tone to it throughout this chapter. Please note I am not insulting those who smoke at all, I personally just find it kind of…gross. If you do smoke I respect your decision and I do not mean to insult you. If you feel insulted in any way after reading this please let me know and suggest how I can rephrase it.

Marluxia laid awake next to Saïx who was perfectly happy snuggled up next to him nuzzling his shoulder once in a while, he had tomorrow off. He was originally supposed to work but a co-worker who was leaving for maternity leave this week asked if they could trade shifts so they could work one more day before they left and Marluxia couldn't just say no to her. Needless to say this delighted Saïx, he got a whole day where Marluxia didn't have to go to work. The only thing the pinkette had to look forward to was working in his garden for a few hours hopefully and rape…great. Clutching the blankets in his fingers tighter Marluxia shut his eyes trying to force his body to sleep but the fears wouldn't stop making him feel sick to the stomach. He literally wanted to throw up every ten seconds or so, his eyes burned a little from saying awake too long but at the moment he couldn't just go to sleep. Feeling Saïx's breath on his shoulder Marluxia stared at the wall hard, it was hard sometimes to ever believe there had been a life belong this one he was currently trapped in.

He knew there was a better life one where he made the calls; he could do what he wanted when he wanted. But with Saïx he had to play by his rules and do things when he wanted them done less he be punished. He hardly was a lone ever now and he hated it, he hated it so much. Saïx moved in his sleep a bit reminding Marluxia he couldn't avoid the inevitable by staying awake all night. Shutting his eyes he tried to remember good things, remember a time he was in control of his life.

The alarm didn't go off at the normal time but Marluxia was jerked awake by a pair of hands running up his inner thighs, it almost spider like. That scared the heck out of the male and he jerked awake sitting up in bed clutching the blanket tightly, Saïx laughed "A little jumpy are we?" he asked. Marluxia panted looking around before looking at Saïx the male having an amused smile on his lips, the pinkette looked away slightly embarrassed as Saïx moved to be pressing his chest against the male's back his hands spider walking up his stomach to rest on his chest. The male squirmed at the odd feeling "Hm…you act like I didn't ravage you last night before you made dinner and washed the dinner plates. It's more like I haven't touched you in forever." He whispered into the male's ear biting down on the earlobe harshly. Marluxia shivered

"Isn't it a bit early for this?" he asked feeling Saïx sucking in his neck harshly

"Hm…it's never too early for my playtime." He whispered "Besides I have to make the most of this time. It's not every day I get a whole day with you of late." He told the pinkette "You spend so much time away from me! I'm beginning to think you dislike me." The male laughed a bit before pinning the male to the bed a feral grin on his lips. Marluxia shut his eyes feeling Saïx's hands begin to wander over him, this was really the worse way to wake up.

Marluxia stood in Saïx's kitchen making breakfast in nothing but his apron and a pair of pants Saïx was letting him wear. The bluenette was lighting up a cigarette for himself while he sat at the dinner table waiting for Marluxia to finish breakfast, Marluxia winced at the smell of the smoke. He never did like the smell very much but he didn't say anything as he made breakfast, as he served up the food and set the plates onto the table Marluxia watched Saïx smoke on his cigarette for a bit before looking at him. Marluxia glanced away moving to be at his seat that Saïx told him he always had to sit at, the bluenette didn't seem to say anything or notice Marluxia's starring. Eating the breakfast in silence Marluxia stared at his food, after cleaning the plates off the pinkette was about to ask 'what now?' but Saïx had arose from his seat. Slightly wincing in fear as Saïx walked over touching his rear Marluxia felt Saïx grope his butt

"Must we really?" he asked. Saïx didn't response but forced Marluxia to turn his head to the side as Saïx left a trail of bite marks down to his shoulder

"Slut better be ready to keep his legs spread all day today." He purred slightly. As the day progressed Marluxia eventually found it easiest to not relax too much when the sessions would end, it never took the male long to start up all over again. The only true breaks he got were when he would make dinner for the two or for the two hours he worked in his garden, as Marluxia lay in bed after Saïx finally seemed satisfied he had something offered to him. Blinking a bit Marluxia looked to see Saïx was offering him a cigarette, Marluxia shook his head

"I don't smoke." He told the male. The object was taken out of sight, Marluxia suddenly felt Saïx pinch some of his leg. The sudden pinch scared him and he yelped, once his mouth was open the cigarette was placed into his mouth. Marluxia attempted to spit it out before Saïx glared at him

"You do now." He told him. That murderous glare in his eyes made Marluxia swallow nervously "You might want to sit up, helps it go down easier." He told him adjusting his position. Sitting up Marluxia tried to breathe through his nose to avoid the disgusting object in his mouth, Saïx seemed perfectly fine smoking. Marluxia's shaking fingers pulled the object out of his mouth

"Isn't it a fire hazard to smoke in bed?" he asked

"Technically yes. But you'd be a fucking retard to light the bed on fire." Saïx told him. He sent Marluxia glare when the male didn't seem to be interested into the object, Marluxia swallowed putting it back into his mouth. Inhaling slightly Marluxia's eyes widened and he coughed violently, Saïx laughed a bit "It fucking sucks the first few times. You'll get used to it." He told him. After a while Marluxia's coughs got worse and Saïx relieved him of the cigarette putting it out, Marluxia collapsed against the bed whining slightly "Oh grow up you big baby or I'll make you do it again." Saïx snapped before laying down next to the male "Well today was fun. You should take off more often." Saïx licked Marluxia's ear twice before going to sleep. Marluxia curled up on himself trying to get the taste out of his mouth before drifting off, morning sucked. He felt sick but he knew he wasn't, he honestly was near puking when he opened his eyes.

Saïx seemed pleased with himself when he sat up stretching at his arms and legs, looking at the male Saïx watched Marluxia climb out of bed shaking a bit "Still sore from yesterday?" he grinned a hint of laughter in his voice. Marluxia didn't response just grabbed his work clothes heading for the shower, Saïx would have chased after him but he decided to leave him alone just for this one time. Once Marluxia was cleaned and had made breakfast Saïx tossed him a cigarette lighting one up for himself, Marluxia shook his head rapidly

"I don't think I could handle another one." He told him. Saïx took a short drag on his cigarette before looking at the male; he purposely blew the smoke into Marluxia's face. The male backed away setting Saïx's food in front of him, Saïx grinned watching Marluxia sit as he did it again a few times before Marluxia sent him the nasty glare he could. Saïx tapped the cigarette in Marluxia's hand

"Smoke it and I will knock it off." He told him blowing more smoke into his face. Marluxia made a face at him but eventually snatched Saïx's lighter from him lighting up the object, watching the male choke a bit on the smoke Saïx laughed a little. Once breakfast was finished and Marluxia had cleaned up the dishes the two walked over to Marluxia's house so he could garden, the male worked mainly on doing some much needed fertilizing and weeding for his plants. At one point he kneeled next to a bush of roses, gently tilting one towards his face he smiled a bit as he sniffed it. This was the kind of scent he enjoyed and cherished of late. It was nothing like that horrible stench of cigarette smoke he had been smelling for the past two days. Yes Saïx's usually smelled like it a bit but he eventually had grown used to that scent and didn't notice it as much.

Saïx eventually called for his time to be done and he walked alongside the male to his car, slipping into the vehicle Marluxia stared out the window. They were held by some nasty accident on the main road there, sitting there Marluxia sighed

"Saïx?" Marluxia called. The bluenette who was a bit annoyed at this predicament sighed

"What?"

"Why did you end up in jail?" Marluxia asked. Saïx blinked at the question

"Why do you give two shits?"

"Curious." Marluxia told him looking out the window of the car. Saïx remained quiet for a while "I guess I was curious seeing usually people start somewhere before they are hauled off to jail let alone be placed on house arrest." The pinkette told him. Saïx remained quiet, after five minutes he finally spoke

"It started in the seventh grade." He told him. Marluxia's eyes looked at the bluenette who was focused on driving "In the seventh grade I met Axel. He had transferred from some other school for some reason, never did find out why nor do I really care." He started. Marluxia moved a bit as Saïx continued "He kept fucking flirting with me and Zexion, my cousin. His parents couldn't afford him so mom brought him into our home."

"Did your father oppose?" Marluxia inquired. He gasped when Saïx reached over and dug a nail into one of his arms

"We don't speak of that piece of shit got it?" Saïx's voice was dripping with venom. Marluxia nodded

"Yeah. Got it…" the pinkette squeaked, Saïx removed his nail and placed it back on the wheel

"Axel wouldn't stop flirting with us and finally I punched him in the face. I got sent to the principal's office for that. Didn't really matter seeing all throughout my school years I end up in there a lot. Mom figured it was pent up frustration about that piece of shit." Marluxia figured he meant his father "One day Axel walks up to us and apologizes for his behavior. After that he started hanging out with me and Zexion." Saïx paused for a moment "When we hit eighth grade we were able to eat off campus, school didn't care where we ate."

"How would they know you would come back?" Marluxia asked

"Guards around the school would clip a bracelet onto our wrists that could only be removed with some code they had along with their fingerprint. When lunch was over it would go off and emit a signal to where we were, so if we didn't return after a certain amount of time we would get dragged back." Marluxia nodded "Anyways we had gone off campus and we usually chilled with Axel's older brother Reno at the local gas station that was near the school. One day Axel, me, and Zexion were sitting outside near a park since Reno had the day off and he says he has something cool. Turns out he had stolen a few bottles of beer from the house, guess his dad was a pretty heavy drinker or something. He offered us one and at first Zexion said no and I was going to turn him down as well but he said that he would just drink the two. I didn't want Axel coming back to school piss drunk so I took one and drank it. Ended up puking it up after lunch and went home early. Told mom I just ate some bad fruit." Saïx paused lighting up a cigarette for himself. After lighting up one from Marluxia and giving it to the male next to him watching Marluxia smoke it he continued

"Next day he had more and we all ended up drinking, next we started smoking. If anyone asked we just lied and said we had sat near some people who were smoking and it must have gotten on our clothes. Soon it was like a tradition to drink beer and smoke at lunch after we ate. In high school a new movie store moved into our block. Was about a twenty minute walk from Axel's house to it, though it would cost you an arm and a leg to rent anything there. The guy was a failed movie director so I guess that was making up for it or something I don't really know. Well one day we walked to his shop to get out of the rain for a bit and he kicked us out, we got back to Axel's place and he asked if we wanted to watch a flick while we drank. Turns out he stole a couple of DVDs from the store, so next time we went there I stole a pack of gum and I think Zexion took some soda. We got good at stealing stuff and not getting caught." Saïx paused looking at his cigarette for a moment before talking again. He seemed distant suddenly

"We graduated high school went to college got out and then it happened. My piece of shit father walked in one day and started blaming me and Zexion for everything. I tried telling him to fuck off but he wouldn't listen. He slapped Zexion when he tried to calmly stop my father but by then I wasn't taking it anymore. I slapped my father then grabbed a kitchen knife. Once he was dead we knew we could never go back…" Saïx turned onto the road that lead to Marluxia's work seeing the accident had semi been cleared so he could move "Then it escalated…soon I would end in jail twice a year but now…" Saïx grinned suddenly "I don't need jail anymore. I have my perfect little slut for me." Saïx looked at Marluxia who nearly dropped the cigarette. Pulling up to Marluxia's work the male unbuckled before Saïx jerked Marluxia's face over to his "Have fun at work my little slut." He cooed snogging him before pulling back and shoving the male away.

Marluxia was rather thoughtful during work, his coworkers didn't ask about the scent of smoke for some reason. Maybe it wasn't that noticeable, at least that was what Marluxia was hoping. Lunch's talk with Saïx was like normal, it was when it was two when he got a text did things change from normal. Opening the text from Saïx Marluxia blinked at the message '**Car is being a fucking retard. You'll have to take the bus home.**' Marluxia grinned but that grinned left when another came in '**Don't get any fucking ideas.**' Marluxia was a little relieved seeing he wouldn't have to ride home in Saïx's car again. When he clocked out Marluxia figured he would go buy a decent dinner and bring some for Saïx and just tell him that the bus was late and he was starving. He probably could handle the punishment if there was one…

Marluxia had just rounded a corner when a hand reached out clasping over his mouth, instinct kicked in and he launched a kick back towards whoever it was. Multiple sets of hands grabbed him and pulled him back towards the brick wall of the building behind him, whoever had their hand on his mouth moved a bit pinning Marluxia against them. He could hear chatter but fear was preventing him from hearing what, he felt the hand on his stomach that kept him pinned to the figure behind him move a bit. The figure behind him laughed "Now sweetie I have a question for you." He purred lightly, Marluxia looked behind himself seeing nothing but blackness "Does this smell funny to you?" the figure asked slapping a rag over his mouth. Struggling against the hand for a bit Marluxia's eyes began to droop, for once in his life…he wanted Saïx to come find him.

When Marluxia awoke he was laying on his side in a metal room, looking around he heard some people talking. Pushing himself to his knees Marluxia looked around; he noticed there were other people in the room, it was a wide variety of people and about an even mix of males to females. Some looked younger than others while others looked older than him. Most were wearing some kind of outfit that if Marluxia had to put a name to it was stripper like "Well good morning sweetie." Looking to his side a man wearing a mask was looking at him "You've been out for a while but now we can get started."

"Where the fuck am I?" Marluxia asked

"I wouldn't speak to me like that but I'll let it slide this once." The masked man grabbed Marluxia by his hair and made him look at him "You're in my home now." Being forced to his feet Marluxia looked around him seeing everyone looking at him "Isn't he pretty? VEXEN!" the masked man shouted causing Marluxia to flinch slightly. A door opened as a male entered, Marluxia blinked. If it hadn't been for the adam's apple he would have swore the male with wide hips was a female, long blond hair framed a thin looking face. It must have been at least to his mid back but there was an obvious part in the front leaving to thick bangs framing his face. Beautiful green eyes looked at the masked man and the pinkette, at the moment he had been wearing a white button up shirt that was unbuttoned and a white skirt that barely covered his dignity showing off pale skin.

The male walked a few steps forward looking at Marluxia before his eyes moved to the masked man

"Yes Master?" he asked, the male shoved Marluxia towards the blond

"Get him washed, changed, and fed. He starts tomorrow; you might want to let him know what he is doing from now on. He will be starting on the pole." The masked man told him before leaving. The door slammed behind the male and a locking sound occurred, looking to the blond in front of him the male stared at Marluxia. The blond finally sighed

"You have a name?"

"Marluxia." He whispered scared suddenly. The male sighed a bit but reached over tilting Marluxia's face up

"Hm…if it weren't for your adam's apple and how deep your voice is I would have assumed you were a female." He told him chuckling a bit

"Where am I?"

"A whore house." The blond spoke removing his hand "They cover it with fancy names like 'Pleasure House' or 'A Man's Paradise' but short and sweet a whore house." Marluxia squeaked at whore a bit. The blond made a motion for him to follow him, walking behind him Marluxia was into a large communal bathing room "I wouldn't attempt to escape seeing they electronically lock the door shut and you would also need to be in the system of approved people to leave this room willingly. Don't bother calling anyone either, they probably took your phone but it wouldn't matter anyways. No cell service." The blond told him walking over to a closet retrieving a rag and some soap, offering them to the male Marluxia shakily took them "Why are you shaking so bad? I'm not going to bite you." Vexen told him. Marluxia rubbed his arm lightly trying to calm the chills he was having

"Sorry. Instinct I guess." He told him

"You should wash up." Vexen told him. Walking towards one of the shower heads Marluxia reached up turning on the shower letting warm water spray, reaching for his shirt Marluxia removed it before realizing Vexen was still there

"Why don't you leave?" Marluxia asked not meaning to sound rude but he was confused

"I have to stay here and watch you to make sure you don't try and run or something." He told him. Nodding Marluxia went to remove his pants but froze, he knew he had scars and bruises on his legs from the other day

"…Am I allowed to ask you don't look?" he asked quietly. Vexen turned so he was facing the opposite wall

"I think I can look away." Vexen told him

"Thanks…"

"No trouble." Marluxia blinked and smiled a little before removing his pants and underwear. Showering quickly (Habit from living with Saïx for so long) Marluxia wrapped the towel around his waist hiding his lower half

"Finished." He spoke quietly. Vexen walked over to the male

"Alright follow me and I will get you some decent clothes." He told him. Walking side by side Marluxia remained quiet "You're very quiet. You always like this?"  
"Of late." Marluxia told him barely above a whisper. He knew it was probably painfully obvious about his problem but Vexen gave no hints he knew. He was lead down a long hallway past what he assumed were bed rooms of some sort before the two stood in front of a door. Opening the door Vexen brought him into what reminded Marluxia of a high school drama closet, clothes lined the either wall of the room.

Marluxia watch Vexen thumb through the clothes before removing a large white shirt and a black skirt

"Looks like this is all we have in decent clothing at the moment." He told him. Handing him the clothes Marluxia nodding watching Vexen turn to give him privacy, changing into the clothes Marluxia heard Vexen turn around and looked him over. The male followed him towards a different room, being lead to a small eating area Marluxia was sat at one of the tables in the room. Vexen left for a bit before returning with soup and bread for him, sitting across from him as the male ate he began talking "You're going to start out of the pole like he said earlier. Not too hard, swing around the pole and be sexy and stuff. After a while you may start getting 'call backs' if that happens…you're basically going to be a whore for them." He told him. The pinkette choked slightly on his food hearing that "Soon you'll just be on straight 'make a living on your back' though we don't even get paid. The customers might leave tips I suggest you hide them when you get them. Might as well have a small amount of cash if you ever figure out on how to escape." Vexen told him. He seemed rather…depressed, looking at him Marluxia sighed

"You've been here a while?" he asked

"Over ten years. I forget exactly how long." The blond told him. Marluxia nodded looking at the half emptied bowl

"I'm sorry to hear that." He whispered. Vexen nodded slightly

"It's not you did anything to get me in here." He told him

"Still…you've lost control of your life…" Marluxia whispered. Vexen tilted his head at that, Marluxia spoke like he understood or had a personal experience with this. Finishing his meal and watching the male drop the dishes into a box filled with soapy water Marluxia was being lead again. This time he arrived in a sleeping room

"I don't have any spare rooms at the moment so I don't mind if you sleep with me tonight. I'll try and get one cleared out for you tomorrow." He told him nodding a bit. Marluxia nodded, once in the room the door locked "You'd think he would stop locking me in seeing I gave up running a long time ago." Vexen sighed sitting on his bed

"You've tried?"

"Yeah a lot. Eventually it lead to me breaking my leg and having to sit in here and listen to the others screaming and fake moans." Vexen saw Marluxia's frightened expression "The rooms echo really bad. So if you want something private you either have to whisper it or talk in the feeding area." The blond told him. Marluxia nodded sitting next to the male, he wasn't sure what caused it. One minute he was just sitting there and the next he couldn't get the tears to stop, he was wailing into his hands. Vexen moved looking at the male "Marluxia?" Vexen called concerned, Marluxia curse to himself quietly "What's wrong? Did I make you upset?" he asked. Marluxia shook his head

"No you did nothing…probably the best thing that's happened to me recently…" he sniffed, looking up a little Marluxia sniveled "I lost control of my life. I finally get a chance to make a decision for myself and I get kidnapped!" he sobbed. Vexen blinked before giving the male an awkward sideways hug, blinking Marluxia looked at Vexen which he found the male was softly smiling at him. He had pity for him, Marluxia set his head on Vexen's shoulder and wailed into his tears lulled him to sleep.


End file.
